The King of Blades
by Commander Kitsune
Summary: Inspired by a Naruto fan drawing I saw, this version of the story sets our protagonist down the path to beecoming a swordsmaster. For that, he'll need teachers versed in many different styles of swordplay. Accompanying him on his journey is the Kyuubi, but not the kind you're expecting. Join Naruto as he, with help from his friends, sets off to become the King of Blades!
1. Chapter 1: Reflection on the Past

(AN: In this story, the technique Kage Bunshin will follow a set amount of chakra to create that will fluctuate in accordance to the way the clones will be used (more chakra for increased endurance, intelligence and so on). This is vastly different to the canon version of Kage Bunshin, which is that chakra is divided between each clone equally. I'm posting this notice because, in the past, people have had issues with the fact that I chose to have Kage Bunshin's chakra consumption as a set amount instead of equal splitting dependent on the amount created.)

 **Chapter 1: Reflection on the Past**

I stared at the ceiling of my small bedsit apartment, my mind in chaos. Past events continued to replay in my mind; Iruka-sensei finding me in the forest with the Forbidden Scroll to now. Kami I was stupid to fall for that bastard's lure of the fake graduation test, but damnit, I was desperate! The scroll itself should've hinted in my head at how potentially dangerous what I was about to do could have been. But I was always rushing in headfirst into whatever task, challenge, fight, etc. lay before me, without thinking.

You're probably wondering why I'm lying wide awake at 11 in the night, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. It's a funny story. Actually it's not that funny, but more of a mind-blowing revelation story. Sometimes life just throws you a curveball and all you can do is try to duck. Well life has certainly thrown me many, many curveballs. Some hit, some missed. But this particular one slammed straight into my head. And now, I could only hold on for what would be the ride of my life.

It all started when I was going for my third try at passing the Ninja Academy test. The test was almost exactly the same as the past two times I tried and failed. The theory part was easy now. The first time I found out that I had been slipped a theory test for a Jōnin promotion application instead of an academy level theory test. When I protested loudly, I was disqualified on the spot. Yeah, just like that. Do not pass Go. Do not collect Academy Graduation Certificate. …Assholes.

The second time I got that test, I knew better than to complain. And so I struggled and most probably failed that test. I dunno. They never did give back my test results. But after moving past the theory, came the sparring and accuracy tests. And I had the misfortune to be matched up not against the instructor like the others had, but against Emo Pants himself. Aka: Sasuke Uchiha. And I really hate that guy. But more raving about him later.

Predictably I got my ass kicked. The shithead instructors from the year before didn't bother to correct any mistakes I made in my Taijutsu forms. So I thought I was doing very well and needed no adjustments. Until I was defeated in almost one move. To my credit I was so bad that the first move I made almost caught Sasuke off guard since he wasn't expecting how truly bad I was. For the shruiken and kunai test I thought they were going to hit most of their marks, when all of a sudden they moved sharply away from all the targets, like they were magnetised at polar opposites.

And then after the Taijutsu test was the jutsu test. In this I actually didn't do so bad. I managed to switch with a much heavier and larger object with the Kawarami and my Henge was damn near flawless. But then… came the f'ing Bunshin test. This jutsu was supposed to create corporeal clones to serve as distractions. Key word is supposed. I ended up making pale and dead looking copies. This got me an instant fail.

And then the third year came and went. This time our class received a new teacher. His name was Iruka. And he was a hardass to be sure. At first he looked at me with the same cold eyes that almost everyone else did. But they seemed to change not too long after the start of the term. Soon after that, he bought me some raman from the Ichiraku Raman stand. But his new understanding of me did nothing to curb his punishments after I pranked him. Out of respect for him, it was nothing too hardcore. A little body glitter here, a little glue there… I made sure it could be washed out.

When the theory test came up, I was surprised that I had received the same test everyone else had gotten. Instantly that catapulted Iruka into my list of favourite people in this village. Which at that point in time only had three people in it, not counting the newbie on the list. So I breezed through the test and I was confident I got a decent score. Well, at least not a horrible score. Theory is never my strong point.

Then I went up against Iruka-sensei himself to test my Taijutsu. After he and I had become sorta close, he spent some time correcting my stances. By this time I had learned to compensate for my lack of Taijutsu competence by using the terrain however I could to gain the upper hand. The result was a wild fight of dodging, rebounding and all sorts of crazy brawler moves. While Iruka helped me with shaping up my form, he told me to keep with the extra moves so to throw the opponent off balance. My Taijutsu test went well and I saw an approving nod from him.

The shruiken and kunai test went almost exactly the same. And I swear I saw that Mizuki ass smiling to himself when this happened. I now know that he was the one who rigged my test at that moment. But at the time I thought nothing of it.

Fortunately you didn't need to pass all of the sections of the entire test to graduate. However there were three jutsu that were a must to master, or at least, do correctly. Kawarimi and Henge I passed with flying colours. But the damn Bunshin…

Needless to say it was the same result as last time. A pale and dead clone lying on the floor. It was strange because the harder I practised and tried, the worse it looked. I just couldn't understand it at the time. I've since been enlightened.

Iruka gave me a loud fail which I had no idea where it came from. Perhaps he had lingering feelings of pent up aggression after pranking him yesterday with the Sexy no Jutsu. But that wasn't on my mind at that moment. It was my third consecutive fail and I was starting to lose my will to continue to be a ninja. While some people say that I might have an unbreakable will to persevere until I reach the goal, I knew that as long as I didn't get the help I desperately needed to pass, I was going to stay at the academy, repeating the year over and over. And I refused to stay like that. Maybe I could start my own raman stand or get a job at Ichiraku's…

As I sat on my favourite swing, thinking about what to do next, Mizuki came by and comforted me. We left the academy and sat on top of some random guy's roof. He told me that Iruka was just looking out for me before he presented me with the 'secret' test; to 'acquire' a certain scroll without anyone knowing and learn at least one jutsu from it.

Thanks to my legendary stealth skills (I ain't kidding) honed from years as a master prankster, giving the slip to Chunins, Jonins and even the occasional overconfident ANBU, I was able to easily sneak into where the scroll was kept, strap it to my back, and left without anyone ever knowing. I went to the place where Mizuki said to meet him at, took the scroll off my back and unfurled it to the first jutsu on the list. This was the first revelation of the night I had. And spoiler alert; it wasn't getting old anytime soon.

The first jutsu was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. At first I was intensely ticked off at the fact that the word 'Bunshin' was in the title. More like 'Kage Bullshit no Jutsu' I had thought at the time. But upon closer inspection I saw that this was a physical copy. The jutsu was quite easy to master. Within an hour of intense practicing I had it down. It used up more chakra than a normal Bunshin used, but it was much easier to form. So with that jutsu learned, I moved to the next one.

This actually wasn't a jutsu, but a sealed item. From the writings next to the seal, someone named Orochimaru created a special bloodline limit and was able to administer it in tablet form. However the project was a bust as none of the test subjects showed any aptitude in using it. So the samples were destroyed. All but one. Which was apparently sealed inside the scroll, probably to be experimented on at a later date when technology was better equipped to fix whatever was wrong with it. The idea of a mass produced bloodline limit would be something any country would be willing to explore to give them an edge.

The writings mentioned no side effects at all from the failed attempts, which was probably one of the reasons a sample was sealed and not all of it was destroyed. There was also no description of what the person could do, if it ever worked. Seeing no harm in at least trying it out, I unsealed the item, a small tablet, and gulped it down. I waited 30 minutes but nothing happened. Arrogantly thinking that it was a dud, since there was no way someone as awesome as me could have failed to gain a new bloodline limit, I dismissed the rest of the entry and was about to move onto the next, when an interruption in the form of an irate teacher appeared.

From there things moved quite rapidly. At first I welcomed Iruka for finding me and then said that I mastered one jutsu from the scroll so he could pass me. Then Mizuki appeared out of the blue and attacked Iruka, and not very well I might add. Only one of his shuriken actually hit. Out of ten. I wonder if _he_ passed his accuracy test in the academy. My guess is nooooo.

And this was when revelation number two came along. After some back and forth banter between the three of us happened, it was revealed that the infamous nine-tailed demon fox that attacked our village 14 years ago was me in human form. At first I wanted to laugh and ask what he was smoking, but then it all began to make sense. All the cold stares, the yelling, the unfairness. It all became so clear. Now as you can imagine I was a turbulent bundle of emotions at this point, so I didn't even see the giant ass shuriken heading to me courtesy of the silver haired asshole. All I know is that Iruka told me to duck and out of instinct, I did.

The next thing I saw was Iruka standing over me with the implement of death sticking out of his back. He prattled on about something that I wasn't really paying attention to at the time. I was still trying to recover from the Kyuubi news. So I did the only thing that made sense at the time.

I ran.

After seeming to lose them in the surrounding forest, I came to a halt and placed my back against a tree, catching my breath. Then I saw Iruka and… me? dive into a clearing behind me. Since I knew there was only one me, and that was me… then the other me was an imposter of me under a Henge. My brain began to hurt at that point. Yeah, I know. Pathetic, right?

Events played out and the two showed their true selves. Then Iruka went and said heaps of nice things about me. Really nice. Like recognising-my-worth-as-more-than-just-dead-weight really nice. And that earned him a permanent spot on my 'People I Care About' list. As I saw Mizuki set up for a finishing attack to kill off Iruka-sensei… well, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. So I dived in there, kicked his ass with about 50 clones to help, and saved the day!

Revelation number three then happened as Iruka presented me with his ninja headband, saying that I had passed and was now a true blue ninja. That was easily one of the happiest moments of my life, only equalled to becoming friends with the Ichirakus and getting my own apartment from the old man.

After a heart-warming episode of almost killing him with my hug, we returned the scroll back to the old man, Iruka went to recover at Konoha Ninja Hospital, and I went back to my apartment to get some sleep. Team selections weren't going to be held until the day after tomorrow, so I planned to sleep in, play some Assassin's Creed 3 on my trashcan liberated PS3 (blow the crap out of some pirate ships on a navel mission), get lunch at the Ichirakus and some bragging, and then watch the new Mass Effect: Paragon Lost anime move I torrented off the net. I was itching to see Vega in action from before his ME3 debut.

But the night was still young and there was one last revelation to be revealed. I went to sleep and woke up, not in my bed. Not even in my room. I was in a sewer of some kind. I was standing ankle deep in water, inside a long corridor with pipes lining the walls and ceiling. Having nothing to do, I walked forward.

I don't know how long I walked for. Minutes, hours. Time sorta merged together. But eventually I came across a massive room. Half of it was barred by a massive metal caged door. Half way up the closed doors was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. In a rare realisation, that was going to become quite common in the coming days, I realised that this was where Kyuubi was sealed, and that I really wasn't the Kyuubi incarnate. But I expected a massive amount of evil and killing intent to be radiating from the cage door. Instead there was nothing.

"Hello?" I called out, not entirely sure if I actually wanted an answer. There was a heavy amount of splashing, before the fourth and final revelation showed itself. Or rather themselves. I was expecting some sort of large evil looking fox with big teeth and red eyes to come to the cage bars and start growling away at me.

What I wasn't expecting was nine very attractive women coming to stand inches away from the doors.

"You're late," one of them said. She had lower back length light strawberry blonde hair with a few thick locks that fell over her front and reached her lower breasts, light peach skin and violet eyes. She wore a high class schoolgirl outfit, the kind you'd expect rich schoolgirls to wear, with the shirt and jacket a white colour with blue trimmings. The style was slightly militaristic as well. Lower down she wore a short pleated blue skirt and brown silky pantihose and on her feet were knee high stiletto boots. Her boobs were quite large. About a 30G-cup size I guessed. And I was very good at guessing thanks to all the porn I've watched. Her way of talking was high class. On her head were a pair of fox ears and swishing slowly behind her was a fox's tail. They were coloured in the same colour as her hair, but the tip of her tail was in vanilla.

"Now don't be rude, Sylvia. He's had a big night," a second voice answered the first. This one belonged to a woman who had thigh length, chestnut brown hair in a large single plat, peach skin and ochre brown eyes. She looked very kind and she made me feel at ease. She was dressed in a lavender purple kimono with a light pink sakura blossom pattern on the bottom of the kimono and the ends of the long miko like sleeves. A violet wide obi was wrapped around her waist and she wore simple tabi sandals. This one's breasts were smaller than the first female's, bout a 38DD-cup, though it was hard to tell in that kimono. This one also had a pair of fox ears and tail. Hers were also coloured the same as her hair, but her tail tip was in sienna brown.

"Well, we're not going to help matters, that's for sure!" laughed a woman who had short, spiky and wild tawny hair, brown skin and orange eyes. A pair of silver scale capoeira pants and a golden top consisting of two straps going from a necklace with a jewel to a butterfly-shaped pin on the back of her pants. It was Christie Monteiro's outfit from the more recent Tekken games. Her boobs were bout a 36C-cup and the tip of her tail was in bronze.

"So… who are you?" I asked.

"We're all vixens who got sealed inside of you just after you were born," replied a new voice, and I turned my head to see a girl of maybe 16 or so. In terms of looks, she looked like a pink haired version of Guan Yinping from Dynasty Warriors 8. Straight, hot pink hair reaching to just below her ass, light apricot coloured skin and wide, pink lips. She wore Guan Yinping's Famitsu collaboration DLC outfit from DW8; a beautiful green kimono jacket with wide miko sleeves and detailed red and yellow flowers printed on them, a red short skirt, brown thigh highs and black leather heeled boots. She had small breasts, a 34B-cup, but that just accentuated her innocent look. And the breasts were perky so by no means was she flat. She was also the shortest, just under my height and her body shape was petite, like a young princess. Her tail tip was lavender pink.

"At the time of sealing, we were one creature; a nine-tailed fox," the next woman added. She had waist length wavy and floppy auburn hair, seashell coloured skin and copper brown eyes. She had the largest breasts out of them all, most probably a 32GG-cup. She was a dead ringer for Kozue Takama from the hentai series, Aniyome wa Ijippari. One of my favourite series. She wore different clothes though; a pink V-neck top to which her breasts strained against the confining fabric and showed off some very nice cleavage, an indigo pencil skirt that ended just above her knees and glossy black stockings. Her tail was tipped in rust brown fur.

"That's something we'll get into later," the sixth woman said. This one had light tan skin, long and wavy black hair, 36E-cup breasts and magenta eyes. She was tall too, probably the tallest out of the group. She wore a similar outfit to what Faye Valentine wore in Cowboy Beebop; tight black shorts and a skimpy sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff, thigh high black stockings, a red overcoat worn loosely and black stiletto shoes. On her lips was painted magenta lipstick and surrounding her eyes was black eyeliner. And damn was she sexy. Just her posture, hell even her aura spoke volumes of sexiness. And it wasn't a slutty sexiness. It was a classy sexiness; sophisticated almost. Like Bayonetta. Her tail was tipped in byzantium fur. And her face had the look of an older, mature woman. Like one of those older TV stars in the Bold and the Beautiful.

"We go into our combined form every year to stay alive," said the seventh woman. She had straight mid-back length luminous blonde hair, peach skin and azure blue eyes with just the right amount of eye shadow collected around the top corners. She had voluptuous breasts, bout a solid 36D-cup, and her ass and legs were very well toned and sexy. She wore ultra-pink glossy lipstick. Her clothes were identical to what Takao from Arpeggio of Blue Steel – Ars Nova wore in her first appearance; a white dress with frills on the top half and a short skirt bottom half. On her legs she wore black pantihose and white high heeled shoes. Her tail was tipped in amber yellow. Her voice also carried a French accent.

"Taken advantage we were," said the eighth one in a monotone. This one was covered in a full cloak similar in design to the cloaks Organization XIII wore in Kingdom Hearts 2. Even the hood was up. Thanks to the hood shadowing everything except the lower half of her face, I couldn't tell the colour of her eyes or her hair. However I could see that she had ivory skin. The size of her breasts was also a mystery as the cloak hid that feature. Her tone of voice suggested that either she didn't care or that she was a serious kuudere gal. Her cloak also hid her tail so I couldn't tell what colour it was either. However the hood of the cloak was designed with cat ear extras so her fox ears weren't flattened against her head when the hood was on. She was also quite short, almost as short as the pink haired one was.

"What?" I asked intelligently. It seemed the cloaked one just said that out of the blue and that I was missing some context.

"Don't mind it. She just doesn't like to waste time," said the ninth and final voice. This one had mid back length dark red hair in a high ponytail with her fringe reaching to her eyebrows and two unbound shoulder length locks framing her round face. Along with her beautiful red hair, she had large and round emerald green eyes and peach skin. In terms of looks, she looked like Mizuho from the hentai series Mizugi Kanojo that I recently downloaded. Like all the others, her fox ears and tail were the same colour as her hair. However her ears were tipped in black fur, while her tail was tipped in white. This woman was dressed the most daringly out of them all. She wore a white bikini top with red flame decals that her 38DD-cup breasts fill out completely, black thigh high stockings, a pair of very short white hotpants with a white belt and silver buckle, tight black princess gloves and wore black supportive high heeled sandals. It was basically Yoko's outfit from Gurren Lagann in a different colour scheme. So in other words, she was hot and cute at the same time; a dangerous combination to be sure. "We were ambushed by someone who had put a lot of planning into doing so. He knew where and how to hit us. It also wasn't the first time it had happened either." Here she began to growl loudly. "I just wanna kick that masked asshole into orbit, just to deliver a vertical clothesline when he falls back!"

"Please calm down Rubi!" the pink haired one said in a concerned tone.

"It's useless April. Once she gets like this it's hard to calm her down again," the strawberry blonde haired one said.

"But I-" the one called April began to say before I interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but how bout we go through introductions first?" I suggested.

"Hmph, very well. I believe I will go first," said the strawberry blonde haired one in that superior and regal tone. "My name is Sylvia young one."

"My name is April," the pinkette said.

"Zoë," Miss. Organization XIII said, still not looking directly at me.

"I'm Irikah!" the brown skinned one said loudly.

"My name is Dusk," the older uber sexy one said.

"My name is Erinya dear," the motherly brunette said.

"I'm Elaine," said the Kozue look alike chick.

"The name is Samantha," said the Frenchy.

"And I'm Rubi. And together we make up the Kyuubi. Nice to meet ya face to face," said the red head.

"Ok," I said, nodding as each incredibly hot or cute woman introduced herself. "Well my name is-"

"Naruto, and you wish to become Hokage," said Erinya kindly.

"How do you even-"

"We've been inside you almost since birth. We've seen everything in your life," Rubi said before her face became sad and she looked to the floor. "We're sorry that your life is so messed up. All that hatred. It must be overwhelming sometimes. And it's all because of us. If we were only more alert-"

"Don't be sad," I said as a sudden wave of sympathy washed over me. Without thinking at how dangerous this could be, I walked up to the bars and through them. I stood in front of Rubi and placed my hand on her arm. "It's not your fault. I'm not blaming you at all."

She looked up in surprise. "You're not mad? Not at all?" she asked.

"Nah. These villagers are just bitter about the past. They haven't moved on. But let's not worry about them. Right now, just know that none of you need to feel sad or sorry or guilty for how my life turned out," I said gently.

"…Thank you Naruto," Rubi said with a smile.

"Aww, you are such a mature little kid!" Irikah said as she wrapped her arm around my neck and pushed my head in between her breasts as she playfully wrestled with me. At least, I think it was playful. I was too busy trying to breath.

"Careful Irikah dear!" Erinya said as she gently pried my head out of her grip.

I gasped for breath for a moment before looking around. They all wore smiles of gratitude. They were of varying degrees, but they looked glad I wasn't holding a grudge against them.

At that point there was a sudden shaking, like an earthquake. "Ahh! What's happening?!" I cried out in confusion.

"You're getting smarter," Zoë said in the same monotone.

"How do you get from an earthquake to getting smarter?" Irikah asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"That drug Naruto took must be freeing up the synapses that are clogged up thanks to our youki in his brain. That's having an effect here because we're in his subconscious. Even a child can figure it out," Samantha said in a smug tone.

"Oh… I see," Irikah laughed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her IQ level was insulted. "Hey wait a minute! Did you just call me stupid?!"

"Oh no! I was talking about this other person I know who's stupid, not you," Samantha replied in a falsely innocent voice.

"Ah… oh, Ha! I thought so!" Irikah laughed. She then seemed to realise that Samantha was toying with her. "Hey! Wait a sec, you did mean me!" she yelled.

"Can I help it if you're always proving my point?" Samantha shrugged.

"Now I'm mad," Irikah growled. They then started picking up random things and throwing them at each other, making quite a spectacle. I didn't even know where all this stuff came from. I wanted to laugh loudly at this, but I was currently thinking about what drug and what synapses were. Then, all of a sudden, it was like a door opened in my mind and I knew exactly what she was getting at. I still had no idea what synapses were, but I understood what the conclusion for the conversation was.

"Sorry about them. They get like this sometimes," Elaine apologised.

"It's ok," I replied distractedly. "So what you're saying is that tablet I took is making me smarter?"

"In a way. An unforseen side effect of the seal holding us at bay is that a very minute amount of our combined youki is always streaming into your brain and halting activity in there. It's not lethal but it's stunting your mental growth, keeping you, for lack of a better word, dumb," Rubi explained. "But whatever was inside that thing is now freeing up the clogging effect our youki was having on your brain; no, more like it's eating the youki. You're not really getting smarter. It's just that your brain is running faster and that speeds up processing time. This also improves on the time it takes to understand information presented to you."

"What?" I asked. Despite the brain boost that just happened, I was still lost to her explanation.

"I guess it hasn't happened much yet. Basically thinking will be clearer and complex information will be easier and quicker to understand. But you can only operate on what you know. So if someone tried to explain string theory to you without you having learned the math to understand it, you would still be lost. You see?" Erinya asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what string theory is, but I get what you're saying," I nodded.

"Also, freeing up the synapses will also improve your memory. You'll be able to remember small details you learned in the past but forgot over time," April said.

"Cool. But I thought that pill was a dud. Nothing happened," I complained.

"Well manifesting a bloodline takes time. Longer than 30 minutes. As the tablet is having an effect on your brain means that something big is happening. You'll just have to wait to see what it is," Dusk said.

"Right," I nodded. We were silent for a moment. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Well we have a favour to ask you," Rubi said. "We'll help you and protect you from harm as long as we're inside you. We'll give you power to help defeat any enemy that you aren't strong enough to defeat on your own. All we're asking is to come out and get some fresh air."

"Can that really happen? Wouldn't the seal prevent that?" I asked.

"We've worked out a way to get around that. You can summon us individually and we'll have all our powers and strength intact, I think, but we'll still be connected to you. We're not sure in what form, but I'm willing to test it out when you're ready," Rubi said confidently.

"Umm, ok," I replied.

"We should let him have some time alone to think about these things. It's a lot to take in," Erinya said kindly.

"Tch, this is nothing compared-"

"Compared to what you've gone through; we know Sylvia!" Dusk cut the blonde haired woman off. "God, you're like a broken record sometimes, you know?"

"Humph!" she huffed before turning away and walking back into the depths on the barred off room.

"Did I do something to offend her?" I asked.

"No. She's just learned to rely on herself a little too much," April said with a worried look in her eyes.

"You're the only one she seems to take it easy on, April," Irikah said.

"So how do I come back here again?" I asked.

"Just think about this place before you go to sleep. But we've set up a two way communication between us when you're awake. It was activated when you arrived here," Elaine replied.

"Just remember to think your words instead of speaking them or people will start to think you're crazy as well as a demon," Samantha said.

"Samantha!" Erinya scolded.

"What?"

"That was a little too far!"

"Huh?" Samantha looked at me to see that the demon comment had kinda hit a little too close to home. She instantly looked regretful, her ears drooping in remorse. "Sorry. My bad," she muttered apologetically.

I shook my head and put on a brave face with my usual masking smile. "It's ok. I've gotten used to it."

"But no child should have to get used to what you've gone through," Erinya said as she enveloped me into a hug. I froze at the contact before a wonderful warmth washed over me. I felt safe, secure and… wanted. This was what I had been seeking for a long time. Not to be recognised. That was just a front. What I really wanted was to experience what other kids my age did when they came home from the academy and were hugged by their parents in greeting. 'I guess this is what it feels like to have a mom…' I thought to myself.

"Thanks…" I replied thickly with emotion as I returned the hug briefly before pulling away. I didn't want to be seen as too weak in front of people. I then smiled, for real this time, and I imagined myself leaving this place as my improving mind had now worked out that I should be able to just imagine myself leave this place. And so I quickly began to fade from view.

And this is where we stood at the moment. I had nine very attractive vixens in my head and a blooming bloodline limit on the rise. I was finally a ninja and I had learned a cool new jutsu. I knew the reason for all the unfairness in my life but I wasn't going to let that get me down.

"I will become Hokage!" I said with renewed feeling. I then sat up and looked at my orange clothes. "But first, I need some new uber awesome threads."


	2. Chapter 2: Money, Money, Money!

**Chapter 2: Money, Money, Money!**

I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sun creep over my bed. I stretched like a cat before I sat up and yawned as I recalled a strange dream… about hot women. Not surprising really as puberty was starting to kick in for me. And I was quite the pervert. Big time. One couldn't invent a transformation jutsu to turn oneself into a naked blonde bombshell and not come out of it without being turned to the dark side. Of course I would never admit that I was a big old pervert to any woman, and expect to survive the reaction. But it was a strange dream to be sure.

Dismissing it for the moment I hauled myself out of bed before I noticed the minutely scratched Leaf Ninja headband on the desk next to my bed. I froze for a small moment before a grin slowly stretched itself onto my face. "That's right. Iruka graduated me and gave me his headband. But I think I should give it back to him and get my own today. Team placements aren't till tomorrow after all. And I have lots to do today as well. Get new clothes, complete my Ninja registration, get my photo taken-"

' **And summon me to test out if it will actually work,'** said a feminine voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere at the same time. I instantly slid into a combat ready stance and shouted out, "Where are you? Show yourself intruder!"

 _BANG BANG!_ "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE DEMON!" screeched the old woman in the next door apartment.

"BLOW IT OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU OLD BITCH!" I roared back before falling silent.

' **It's me, Rubi. Have you forgotten about us already? The nerve!'** the voice replied.

"Wait a minute. Rubi? I've heard that name before… in… my…" I blinked. "So, it wasn't a dream after all then."

' **No it wasn't dear,'** another voice sounded out.

"That's… Erinya?" I asked tentatively.

' **Correct,'** she replied and I got the feeling she was smiling. **'And remember to think your words when talking to us.'**

' **Or people will think you're crazy!'** said a third who I identified as Irikah by her voice alone. And I was never that quick to remember someone's name in the beginning. Usually it took a bit of repeating to remember names and connect them with faces or voices.

'So, like this?' I asked within my mind, wondering if I was ever going to have any private thoughts while these women were inside my mind.

' **That's right. You've got it,'** said Elaine. I instantly pictured her name and voice with the picture of a woman with rich floppy auburn hair and copper coloured eyes. Again I was surprised at how quick I remembered these details.

Nodding to myself I walked over to the kitchen side of my two roomed apartment and began to prepare some instant ramen for breakfast.

' **Naruto, you need to eat more nutritious food than ramen all the time,'** Erinya said in a disapproving tone. I blinked, slightly unsure as to how to reply to this. I had never had a mother to say these things to me. I was just about to go on a mental tirade of all the reasons why ramen was the best meal three times a day, every day, when all of a sudden I realised that she was right. Ramen was not nutritional at all. Maybe one of the very few vegetables that were in there was good for me, but it certainly wasn't enough for a growling boy such as myself. It was comfort food. Probably the only three things that it was good for was that it was cheap, delicious, and more importantly, an energizer food made to give the body a big shot of energy with heaps of carbohydrates. A second realization hit me as I understood that it was probably because of ramen that I was so short. My growth was stunted because I didn't get enough nutrition into me.

'Ramen's the reason I'm short, isn't it?' I asked. I already knew it was, but a little conformation never hurts.

' **I guess your synapses are finally unclogged,'** said Samantha, the blonde haired French chick with the superior but not arrogant personality. **'You've obviously realised that the food you've been eating for the past several years is the reason you're short. It's only thanks to us that you don't have malnutrition.'**

I blinked. 'You've been saving me every day?' I asked.

' **That's right. But don't worry about that. What matters most is that you're going to change your eating habits, right?'** April, the pale pink haired girl asked.

'Yes. I am going to eat better!' I resolved. 'I guess I better add food shopping to my list of things to do today.'

' **If the summoning works then I can cook up something for you,'** Elaine said.

' **You should take her up on that offer. Elaine's a superb cook. She can turn anything into a five star meal!'** Irikah said enthusiastically.

' **Well, almost anything,'** Elaine replied modestly.

'I'd love to try it,' I said, already wondering what she would make tonight. 'Ok, so cut down on the ramen big time. But I gotta eat, so I'll make this now.' And so I continued to make my breakfast. I opened the fridge and took out the milk. I opened the carton and took a whiff of it.

"Pwoooh! Stinks!" I cried out as I quickly poured out the contents down the drain. I then deposited the carton. 'Kay. Now I need to get milk. Maybe I should start getting the long life stuff instead.'

After I had eaten my breakfast, and silently mourned that this would probably be the last time in a while I would eat the stuff, I had a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in an old set of clothes that I was still able to fit into. The shirt was off white with an orange swirl on the front and brown pants. I originally had gotten these clothes for just wearing round the unit as it wasn't all orange like my usual attire. But now that I was smarter, a lot smarter, I needed to start thinking more in the way of camouflage. I was still going to buy a new awesome outfit, but it needed to be a little more 'badass' and a little less 'kill me now!' I already had a general idea of what I was going for. The only problem was the price. Even if I henged into a similar body form but with different looks to get charged at the normal price, the clothes were still going to be extremely expensive.

' **Hey, Naruto! What's going on? You're spacing out!'** Rubi asked loudly.

'Oh, sorry. I was just wondering how expensive my new clothes are going to be. I have a good stash that I've saved up, but I don't think it'll be enough. That, and I should use that money to get better equipment,' I replied, a little sad. I really wanted to surprise the hell out of my classmates and show off the fact that I could be just as cool looking as Mr Emo Pants himself. No even cooler. I could just see it now…

' **You need money for a new look?'** Rubi asked. **'I can help you out there!'**

'Huh? You can?' I asked, surprised at the fact.

' **Yeah. In the past Konoha was always a favourite spot to relax and mingle with the masses. I saved up a bunch of money, but I didn't trust the bank to keep it for me. So I got a suitcase and, making sure I wasn't followed, I went up behind the Hokage monument and buried it in a safe place,'** she explained.

'Wow. Do you know how much?' I asked.

' **Not really. I've never been good with counting,'** she replied.

'Well let's get you outside so you can show me. Now what do I do?' I asked.

' **Just imagine any of us, focus really strongly on the image and then you flip through the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram handseals before slamming your hand onto the ground and expelling the chakra. It's exactly the same as the Kuchiyose no Jutsu,'** Rubi explained.

' **Except that we're 10 times… no, 100 times more awesome than any old summon!'** Irikah boasted.

' **With you it's 100 times lamer,'** Samantha murmured just loud enough for her to be heard.

' **What was that you blonde bimbo?!'** roared Irikah.

' **You heard me moron!'** countered Samantha. Then my head was suddenly filled with cries, growls and things breaking. I guessed that those two had engaged in another 'throwing-random-objects-at-each-other' fight. Or a TROAEO fight. That was much easier to say. …No it wasn't.

' **C'mon you two! Stop that right now!'** April called out.

' **Leave them be April,'** Sylvia said softly.

I sighed. "My life is never going to be the same again, is it?" I asked myself. I then focused on the image of Rubi, channelled chakra into my hands, ran through the handseals and slammed my hand onto the wooden floor, releasing the chakra. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large cloud of odourless smoke was sent up that quickly filled up my room. "Ahh crap!" I swore, thinking something had gone wrong. I waved my hands around, trying to find the window. When I eventually did, I opened it and the breeze quickly dissolved the smoke, revealing… nothing.

"Shit, something did go wrong," I said, annoyed that it didn't work. "Stupid jutsu!" I cursed.

"It did work!" said Rubi's voice, but it came from somewhere in the room.

"Rubi? Where are you?" I asked as I looked all around for a large breasted red head.

"Down here!"

I looked down and came face to face with a very small fox. As in small enough to sit on my hand. _That_ small.

"Huh," I said as I squatted down to her level, or I tried to. She was just too small. I held out my hand and she accepted it, walking onto and sitting comfortably on it. I rose up, carrying her with me. She was a little heavier than a plush toy the same size. She had fur the same colour as her hair with black tips on the ears and a white tipped tail. But all four of her legs, from paw to the elbow and knee joints, was covered in black fur. And then there was a wide band of white fur that went from around her black nose and down her chest. And her eyes were big, round orbs of green with slitted pupils. After I got over how so damn cute she looked, I noticed that there was a thin black choker collar around her neck. "I gotta be honest Rubi. Not what I was expecting."

"I'll have you know that all nine of us can grow and shrink our fox bodies to as large as a horse or as small as this. We just happen to like being cute looking. Remember Anime Rule #47?" she asked crossly.

"Anime Rule #47?" I repeated as I thought back to that rule. There were whole lists of them on the internet. "Anime Rule #47 states that cuteness is inversely proportional to size," I droned out like I was repeating a well memorised fact from a military training manual. The Okatu Training Manual.

"Correct! Now we all like to look cute! Except for Sylvia and Dusk," Rubi said.

' **I thought Anime Law #47 was that any Prototype Mecha built by an ancient race is more powerful than state-of-the-art weaponry?'** Irikah asked.

' **Different list,'** Zoë stated.

"Why don't Sylvia and Dusk… never mind, I think I can guess," I said, my mind's improved processor speed realising that Sylvia was too cool for cute and that Dusk preferred to be sexy as all fuck.

"It seems you understand why those two stick to their personal templates," Rubi said as she pointed a black paw at me. The action looked so damn cute I almost broke then and there. It was like the time I cried out loud at how cute Kon looked when she transformed into palm sized in the anime series Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha. "A-anyways… I think it would be better for you and me if you switch to your human form… you can do it, right?"

"Of course we can, but why? No-one can resist our cuteness!" Rubi declared as she pumped her black paw into the air. Again the overwhelming cuteness of this action almost froze my brain quicker than accidentally dropping a powered on mobile phone into the toilet.

"I don't doubt it. It's just that… well I'm not sure if you're aware but Konoha as a whole has become very paranoid of foxes and if I was seen with one riding on my hands or on my shoulder or even on my head like Akamaru does with Ass Ninja… well let's just not give the villages even more incentive to believe that I really am the Kyuubi incarnate," I replied in a half sarcastic, half serious way.

"Oh… I see. Sorry, I forgot," she replied, her ears drooping. So I did the only thing I could think of and rubbed the tip of my finger gently on her head. She instantly perked up at this. "Don't you worry about it," I replied kindly.

"Right!" she nodded before she began to glow.

"Wait! Shouldn't you-"

POOF! CRAAAASHHH!

"oooooowwwwwww…" I moaned in pain as Rubi in her human form now sat on top of me. "Next time wait til I put you down before changing," I complained loudly in pain.

"Opps! Sorry bout that," she apologised as she carefully got off. I stood up and looked at her. She looked exactly the same, both in looks and in her attire as she did last night in my mind. And now that I looked, I saw that her nipples pressed up against the fabric of her bikini top. I felt my face start to heat up and so I turned my attention to the choker collar from before, which was now enlarged and I was able to notice several red kanji symbols engraved into the collar. They all said the same thing; Seal. And they were faintly glowing as well. I also noticed that Rubi had her ears and tail hidden.

"Nice thinking hiding the ears and tail Rubi," I nodded approvingly.

She beamed. "Thanks!"

"So what's with the choker collar?" I asked.

"What collar?" she asked before she turned and headed for the bathroom. There were a few 'Huh's and 'Hmm's as she presumably examined it. She came out with a slightly perplexed look on her face.

"I think it's the seal's way of keeping us on a leash, so to speak. Maybe it limits our power as well. Though how much, I don't know. I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"I guess so," I replied before I walked over to my bedside table, unhooked my iTouch from the power and pocketed it along with the set of white earphones and an out of date Nokia mobile phone that barely picked up 3G frequencies.

The iTouch was a 2nd Gen that someone had thrown into the trash. Half the screen was covered in cracks. I had picked it out, thinking to use it as a paperweight. Not that I needed one. But after hooking it up to the computer that I had received from the Hokage for a previous birthday, I discovered that it was still in working order. Since then I had uploaded about 2000 of my choice songs onto it. I was thankful that it was a 32GB model.

The mobile was given to me by the Hokage to be used in emergencies. And 10 seconds after I got it I realised that it really was _only_ for emergencies. There was barely enough credit on the phone for more than 4 or 5 calls. And the only number in the memory banks was the Hokage's private line. On the one hand, at the time I felt very special and privileged that I had a direct line to the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village. But it soon wore off as I realised that I couldn't recharge the phone myself or add numbers. It seemed the phone was specially programmed that way. The Hokage must not have wanted me to use the phone for my own personal reasons, aka prank calls. Now that I was a ninja, I probably needed a new phone as I would gain contacts for work as well as for personal use. Like getting chicks numbers! I just wish that I had enough money for an iPhone 6 Plus. Those devices were top of the line in awesomeness! No Samsung for me; Android is the enemy!

"Well, shall we get outta here?" I asked, absently running the ends of my fingers over my palms. They were a bit tingly and itchy today.

"Sure!" Rubi replied enthusiastically. She was probably excited to get out and about.

"Great!" I replied, also enthusiastic, but because I was going to get some awesome clothes for my new look. As we passed through the front door I rubbed my fingertips over my clothes as they continued to tingle. Maybe I slept on them wrong or something.

* * *

I watched in stunned silence as Rubi yelled at the fourth woman who said that she shouldn't associate herself with the likes with me. Ever since we left the flats, people had been regarding us with mixed looks. With me, it was the usual. Either blank stares or cold eyes. Sometimes a sneer or two.

But with Rubi, she got either lusty looks from the younger male generation while the girls looked jealous of the red head, or with the older generation it was looks of pity or confusion. And also a large dose of perverted looks from the older males, including the elderly. Every now and then one of the older women pulled Rubi aside and tried to tell her that she shouldn't be around me, but wouldn't say why. I realised that the Hokage must've placed a law down that says nobody could call me anything even remotely related to the Kyuubi under some sort of punishment.

It didn't stop some of the more hateful or drunken villagers calling me 'Demon' or 'Damned Fox'. I also realised that the Sandaime must have put this law in place so that kids my age didn't know about the Kyuubi inside of me and so I could have friends. It was a pity that the stupid villagers neatly sidestepped this law by simply saying not to associate with me and didn't give out an explanation. At the time their children would have been too young to question the 'wisdom' of their parents. They would simply say 'ok' and move on.

I now remembered some of my very first memories of being at the Academy. The Instructors were harsh and right assholes to me from the beginning, but I had quickly made friends with my other classmates. Including Ino and Sakura. They were nice and friendly to me and we seemed to really hit it off. Until a few days later they simply deserted me. At the time I thought it was something I did. But now, I knew that it was their parents who were to blame. If that hadn't happened, I'd most likely would be the most popular guy in class. Maybe even more than the resident Emo.

"I'm just trying to warn you! That boy is a nuisance to this village. You don't want to be around him or something bad might happen to you," the fourth older woman who was too stupid to keep her mouth shut said.

"A nuisance? Naruto has been very kind and friendly to me ever since we met. A gentleman. What are you basing these accusations on?" Rubi asked. The first time this happened about half an hour ago, I had tried to tell Rubi that it was ok, but she simply ignored me and continued to tell the old woman off. Only afterwards did she say for me to let her defend me, since I'm incapable of doing it myself. I could only look at her and sigh in a defeated way.

"He's always pulling pranks! Vandalising and terrorising the citizens of Konoha!" she said, trying to get her point across. She then came in close and whispered into Rubi's ear. Curious as to what they were saying, I streamed chakra into my ears to enhance my hearing.

"Also, I shouldn't say this, but I don't want a young girl like you to be in danger. That boy is really a demon. He's just biding his time until we let down our guard! Then he'll strike and we'll all die. You need to get away while you can!" the woman whispered. I rolled my eyes at this. Seriously, if I was a demon, I'd have waaaaay better things to do with my time. Like making my own harem.

"Lady, I've met real demons. I know exactly what they're capable of. I also know their thinking pattern. They are all alike," Rubi said.

"Then you know what I'm talking a-" the woman began but Rubi cut her off.

"And there's no such thing as a demon that waits to kill his prey. They might enjoy the hunt, but they don't pass up a chance to kill when they can. I've been alone with Naruto about four times already. If he was really a demon, I wouldn't have gotten past the first time. Either he would have killed me, or I would have killed him. Also, if he really was a demon, Naruto would have gone on a huge rampage by now, and yet, ever since the Kyuubi attack, Konoha has been relatively peaceful. How do you explain that?"

The woman was silent. It seemed that she had lost this argument. Rubi smiled smugly. "That's what I thought," she said before she walked back over to me and we left the woman in a stunned silence.

"Wow! It was lucky you were well versed in how real demons behave," I said quietly.

She turned to me and her eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them. "You could call it luck… or you could call it lying."

My eyes widened as the implications of what she just said came clear. "So then that stuff about knowing demons is…?"

"A lie? Yep. Truthfully, there's no such thing as demons. Not in this world anyways," she explained.

"That is seriously sneaky. And it was awesome!" I said with a big grin.

We quickly branched off from the populated parts of the village and made our way around the back of the Hokage Monument. After about 15 minutes of making our way through the underbrush, we stopped at a seemingly random place. I was completely lost already.

"I hope you know how to get back, cause I sure don't," I said as I looked around. I couldn't tell which direction the village was. "You do know where we are, right?" I didn't get an answer so I looked at Rubi, and saw a giant red fox the size of a horse in her place.

"Holy crap!" I yelped in surprise as I jumped backward and tripped. I came down hard on my backside. "You're huge!" I said as I stood back up and rubbed my sore bum.

"Well it's buried quite a ways down," Rubi said, her voice still the same despite the completely different form. "Give me a few minutes ok. You might also want to stand clear. I don't want to accidentally brain you with an uncovered rock."

And so for the next 5 minutes Rubi dug furiously in the ground, sending a fountain of plants, roots, the occasional rock and dirt flying several meters back. I watched as the hole she dug got deeper and deeper. Eventually she stopped and reverted back to her human form. Any dirt she had on her large paws was instantly dispersed from her hands now. Nevertheless she dusted them off and jumped into the hole.

"Got it!" she yelled from inside the hole before she jumped out. She held in her hand a large, soil stained suitcase. "I would have sealed it in a scroll, but I don't know sealing. Zoë's the sealing expert in our group, and she wasn't on hand to help me at the time."

' **Go me,'** Zoë said in that kuudere tone she always spoke in. I almost snorted in laughter, but swallowed it and looked pointedly at the case.

"So…," I said, waiting.

"Huh?" Rubi before she looked down and realised. "Oh, right! Here you go. You can have it all." She then pushed the suitcase to me.

"What? No! You earned this money. I thought you were just helping me out," I protested.

"I am helping you out. And until we find a way of separating ourselves from you without blowing you, and everything within a 100 mile radius of you up, everything we do to help you is also helping ourselves," she replied stubbornly. The look in her eyes told me that she really wanted to help me out as much as possible. Perhaps she still felt guilty about my past treatment, even though I told her that it wasn't her fault.

"Well… if you're really sure…," I said hesitantly. While I was no freeloader, I didn't want to look a gift fox in the mouth. She nodded. I then took the suitcase and she released it with no resistance whatsoever. I balanced the case on my arm and opened the lid.

I quickly closed it again with a wild look in my eyes. "Rubi… do you know how much you collected?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I dunno. I worked in Konoha several times and each time I stayed here for about 7 months," she replied.

I blinked. 'She really doesn't know how much is in this case!' I thought.

' **Well Rubi has always been a little thick when it comes to financial topics,'** Samantha sighed. Every one of the vixens sealed in me had seen exactly how much there was in there.

'Ok. I'm gonna need some help here. Does anyone know genjutsu?' I asked.

' **We are all proficient in our special kitsune illusions, which are many times stronger than what most humans can do. Probably only Genjutsu Masters and Mistresses can come close to accomplishing a low level kitsune illusion,'** April replied. **'But I think I'm the best in using kitsune illusions.'**

'Can you put one on this case so that it looks like… I dunno… like my old pair of goggles?'

' **Sure. Give me a sec,'** she agreed. A small amount of white energy amassed in the hand that was balancing the case. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a pair of goggles, similar to the pair I had left back home, in my hand. I quickly put them on.

"Ok, let's go back to my place, Rubi," I said quietly, almost whispering.

"Sure, ok. But why are you whispering," she asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get back," I replied before we left the area.

* * *

I breathed a big sigh of relief when I closed and locked the door to my apartment. As soon as the door was locked I leaned up against the door and slid slowly down it with a tired smile.

"Ok, spill it Naruto Uzumaki! Why all the secrecy?" Rubi asked with her hands on her hips, a little put out with the sudden return to my unit.

In response I pulled off the fake goggles, and with a mental command for April to release the genjutsu, I opened the case and showed her the contents. "Do you see what number the majority of these notes have on them?" I asked.

She took a look and replied, "10,000?"

"Correct. Now a 10,000 ryo note is used to buy very expensive things. Like 10 iPhones, a small mountain of ANBU quality equipment, dinner for two at the Akimichi's five star Golden Wreath restaurant several times over, rare artefacts, and so on. A 10,000 ryo note is the highest money note one can get. Now how many notes would you say is in there?"

"How many?" she repeated before taking another look. "Uhh… I dunno. Lots?"

"That's dumbing it down a bit but yes, 'Lots' is the correct answer," I replied. A lot probably wasn't the right answer either. The case was full to bursting at the moment. There was a zipped up pocket on the front that was significantly weighed down. Probably the only reason the case was able to be closed in the first place. Cautiously I unzipped the front pocket and my eyes figuratively popped as large shiny gold oval coins spilled out of the pocket. I picked them all out and did a quick count of them. There were 20 in all. (AN: the coins look like the Koban coins used in the Edo period in feudal Japan. Look up Koban on Wikipedia for a picture of the coin. Or just watch Samurai Champloo. That works too.)

At this point my heart was beating rapidly. Never had I seen so much money in one place. Even the founding Konoha clans would need a few hours bringing this amount together. I then moved the gold into one pile and completely emptied the contents of the case onto the floor, notes scattering not far from the main pile.

"Can you help me sort the money Rubi?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied. I instructed her to go to my 'everything' drawer, which was a spot that I just chucked in odds and ends every now and then, and pick out the small plastic container that had the rubber bands. I then booted up my computer and set iTunes to play Take Five by Dave Brubeck on repeat. Cause one always needs to listen to jazz when they were counting money. I was tempted to play Danza Kuduro by Don Omar that played at the end of Fast and Furious 5 when the team opened the vault, but didn't for the main reason that I would get way too excited. And I needed to stay calm at this very moment.

After a few instructions from me and a couple of minutes of sorting and bundling the money up into neat and organised piles, we finally finished. The tally was this. The 10,000 notes had been gathered into one hundred note stacks, equalling to each pile having one million ryo in it. There were three of these piles. The rest was made up of smaller notes, which only totalled about 150,000. Then there were the coins. Each coin was called a Koban and each Koban was worth 100,000 ryo. And there were 20 coins so that meant there was 2 million in the gold.

Which brought the final total to 5,150,000 ryo.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to give me this amount?" I asked one final time.

"Yes! I'm sure!" she replied, now getting a little exasperated at having to repeat her answer over and over again.

"Well there's just one final question before I drop it. What the fuck kind of work did you do to get this kind of money?" I asked. I couldn't imagine any kind of job that paid this amount over several years. Maybe like one of those internet marketing jobs? Or maybe trading stocks or over the foreign exchange rate? Or maybe she just robbed a bank.

"Oh that. I was a lesbian porn actress," Rubi smiled at me.

"Oh, I see. A lesbian porn…a…act…," at this point my mind just went blank.

' **Ohhh! So that's where you hid all the pay we received from the "Secret Project" we cooked up!'** Dusk exclaimed. **'Boy was that such a fun time. I've never had such a wild ride with you and Irikah. So much sex. Forbidden sisterly love. Ohh!'** she moaned erotically as she remembered the past events.

' **Hells yeah! We should do it again sometime!'** Irikah said as well, sounding enthusiastic at the prospect.

' **That was the Secret Project that you wouldn't tell me about?! You said you were going to raise money for orphans, not fuck each other's brains out in front of a camera!'** roared Sylvia.

' **Oh stop being such a prude Sylvia! Maybe you should try it sometime. I'll help you out,'** Dusk purred out sensually.

I couldn't take it. I seriously couldn't take it. After Sylvia said that they fucked each other on a porn show, my imagination went wild. Erotic image after erotic image, some of them from real life porn, some of them anime hentai and some just pure hormone induced imagination, bombarded my perverted mind and something had to give soon.

"Goodbye world. I will miss you. My only regret, is that I died a virgin," I managed to croak out before I saw a blast of blood erupt from my nose and I instantly blacked out.

(AN: The conversion rate for Ryo to USD is 1:1 to make it easy. I know this isn't the canon conversion, as one ryo is equal to 10 yen but I don't care. This is my fic.)


	3. Chapter 3: A Brand New Look!

**Chapter 3: A Brand New Look!**

"Nice job Dusk. You broke him!"

"Well it's not my fault he couldn't take it, Samantha."

"He's only 14 years old!"

"He's not an innocent little boy Erinya. He did invent the Sexy Jutsu after all."

"To be used as a distraction!"

"Well there's no way he went through all that trouble to create that technique and not come out of it a pervert. He's at that age after all. I just thought he could handle it. And besides, you've seen the porn he looks at in his spare time."

"But I think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him that some of our group took part in hard-core incest pornography at one stage."

"Hmmm… I guess I could've thought it out a little more, Elaina."

"Well what's done is done. Now we need to run some damage control. He's waking up."

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my subconscious. But this time I found myself already behind the bars of the caged wall. I sat up and looked around, only for the first face I saw to smile saucily at me. "Glad to see you're awake, you little horndog you."

I quickly looked away and I was sure that another super blood nose was coming, but nothing happened. 'I guess that blood doesn't exist for a mental projection,' I theorised. 'Thank the gods for that!'

"Dusk! Not helping!" April glared at the sexy, grinning vixen, who just cackled loudly. She then came to my side and placed her hand on my arm. "How are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, considering I've just learned that Rubi, Irikah and Dusk are ex-porn stars, not too bad," I replied sarcastically before I got a little curious. "So what was the reason for?"

"Well, unlike normal foxes, our heat levels are inconsistent. Sometimes a whole century goes by before we get the urges and other times, once every month. And it's different for each of us. At one point, several years before you were born, Irikah, Dusk and I went through a period of intense heat. Dusk figured that it would be better to get paid for this to start an emergency fund in case something happened to us in the future. But I limited myself to Dusk and Irikah. None of them really did it for me," Rubi explained.

"That's cause you're super picky with your mates. I fucked every guy who could take me! They didn't tire me out!" Dusk boasted.

"Still not helping!" April growled.

"I did it with a few guys on the show," Irikah piped up.

"No-one cares!" Samantha scorned.

"Ha! You're just jealous!" Irikah grinned.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of someone who whores around?" Samantha sniffed.

"Why you!"

"Just try and kick my ass!" And with this another TROAEO fight ensued between them.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should've thought about my answer a bit more. But I just opened my big mouth," Rubi apologised, her ears and tail drooping.

"It's ok. I gather you just say it how it is, and that's ok. Just try to remember to warn me the next time you drop a bomb in my lap like that again," I replied.

"Ok, I'll try," she nodded.

"So… you're lesbian?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just waiting for the right guy again. I've had a few in the past but, naturally, they all passed away while I continued to live. You know, because we're the Kyuubi, we essentially immortal. I think anyways. We never really found out the truth about that. But we're all roughly 3000 years old."

"TH…THREE THOUSAND YEARS OLD!?" I cried out in surprise.

"Yep, we're way too old for you kiddo," Dusk smirked at me.

"I wasn't… I mean I didn't…" I spluttered, trying to explain that I was just curious if Rubi really was lesbian, but Dusk simply laughed. "You are sooo easy to tease!" she grinned before laughing again. Most likely this time at my expression.

"Don't mind her. But no, none of us are lesbian. We're bisexual. We needed to be as in the past there wasn't a good enough male around. We do have standards after all. Even Sylvia has, though she's yet to admit it," Rubi explained.

"You don't know that! You know that we've never gotten evidence that she's done it with anyone! What if she's a virgin?" Irikah asked.

"There's no way our good sister is a virgin. It's been 3000 years and, heat wise, she's the same as us. She's definitely done it with someone in that time, right?" Dusk asked Sylvia, who was, as usual, separated from the others.

"Of course!" she replied. Her voice was strong and unwavering, which suggested she wasn't lying, but she didn't meet any of our questioning eyes either.

"There ya go. Mystery solved," Dusk said.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, let's get me some new threads. With this kind of money, I can afford the up-to-date and top-of-the-line equipment and clothes," I said, pushing the topic I was just discussing about to the side and feeling giddy at the prospect of being able to choose what I wanted to wear, instead of having no choice at all due to financial restrictions. And bias against myself.

* * *

After waking up and seeing that it had only been a few minutes in the real world, I quickly collected up the one million bundles and placed them in the safest place in my flat; a small nook under a loose floorboard. I would need to find a safer place for this amount of money soon. I then realised that with this amount of money I could easily afford my own house. A real house. The excitement swelled inside me. It seemed that I had a lot to do today. With this new item added to my mental list of things to buy, I picked out ten of the gold coins and placed them, along with the 150,000, into my Gama-chan.

"I really need a new wallet too," I muttered to myself. I never really liked frogs. Or toads. Whatever. Now that I thought about it, foxes were cool looking. Not to mention ultra-cute when they could be. I wonder if there was anywhere in Konoha that sold such things. Probably not. I would have to hope one of the travelling merchants that was new to the area had one on sale.

And so with this thought I resecured the floorboard, picked up my keys and iTouch and walked out the door, still absentmindedly scratching my palms. Two minutes later I was positively bouncing down the street. My head was full of ideas on what to buy. Clothes were first.

I quickly ducked into an alleyway and ninja jumped to another location using my awesome stealth moves. I then made sure that I wasn't being observed, which took a little while as this was, after all, a ninja village. I took some extra time to make sure no ANBU were around before I henged into a new form. I was now 5'11" tall and had a lean build. I had midnight blue hair that hung down in straight locks to my chin and green eyes. My clothes now were henged into a simple, but expensive looking shirt and pants. Since I was carrying around a massive amount of money, I needed to look the part or people might get suspicious.

Next I created a Kage Bunshin and made him look like a shorter version of what I now looked like. His hair was more cropped, and his clothes were of a different design, but he could definitely pass off as my son. However this Kage Bunshin's height and body shape were exactly like my original form.

The plan was to pose as a rich father from out of town to buy some new clothes for his son, who was enrolling in the Academy soon. The Kage Bunshin would then try on the clothes until I made my decision. Then we would buy the clothes and split. Next up was the Real Estate to buy myself a new home. Somewhere in the new development area.

Currently Konoha was split into four major areas. There was the main street commerce area where most businesses conducted their stuff. The second area had the Hokage Mansion and was connected to the end of the main street. The third area was where all the old, traditional and founding clans stayed at. Like the Huygas, the Aburames, the Naras and a few more.

And then there was the main residential area. This was where most of the villagers lived as well as all the newer clans. It was also the area most susceptible to outside influence. Especially Western influence. I once saw a western built house as I was hiding from ANBU after a particularly well executed prank and loved it instantly.

By now we were closing on one of the most famous ninja clothes shops in the commerce area. This place had a reputation of including style to ninja accessibility and durability. Their sales pitch was, 'Just because you're a ninja, doesn't mean you can't be stylish.' It was a good sales pitch and I fully agreed with them.

"Good morning sir! What can I do for you today?" the sales clerk asked as we entered the shop.

"Good morning. I'm looking for some ninja clothes for my son here. What's the latest up-to-date clothing you have?" I asked, making my voice lower for a convincing male adult tone.

"Why that would be the new Cryo-Leather clothing we just got in today. You're lucky my friend as it's quite popular in the Elemental Countries already despite only just appearing on the open market," the clerk said.

"Cryo-Leather you say?" I asked, immediately interested. I had seen raving reviews about it on the internet as of late. Cryo-Leather was indeed a new thing. Recently developed overseas, Cryo-Leather was a new leather synthweave. According to the reviewers, it looked, felt and even smelt like leather, however special material woven into the leather stoped the person underneath from overheating in either hot weather or intense fighting. In cold weather, Cryo-Leather worked as a superb insulator, keeping all body heat from escaping and even stored the minute warmth from the sun within the material which kept the wearer warm. Effectively, Cryo-Leather kept the wearer at the same comfortable temperature no matter the outside conditions. However, being foreign, newly created and almost no competition among companies, Cryo-Leather was very expensive.

"Tell me more on the construction," I prompted the salesclerk.

"If you'll follow me please," he said as he walked to the back of the store. There, on display was a mannequin wearing the latest trend. The jacket looked like it was made of leather and it had a zip up the front and a fur collar made up of light grey and white material.

"This Cryo-Leather jacket incorporates must haves for a ninja, such as extra pockets, hidden and otherwise. Lightweight interlinking metal links with a rubber skin used in Chunin and Jōnin jackets are placed in between two layers inside the jacket, allowing for maximum stealth and safety. The jacket has a hood at the back to hide the fur collar. The combat boots also sport Cryo-Leather with steal-caps built into the toes. The cargo pants, while not Cryo-Leather, have the same temperature regulating ability as Cryo-Leather does, and is also double layered with the same lightweight interlinking metal links with a rubber skin material that's in the jacket," the clerk said, doing a good job of selling his product. I was trying not to blow my cover by squealing like a little girl at the prospect of looking cooler than any other guy in my class.

"What do you think son?" I asked my Kage Bunshin. Since the clone was a clone of me, he knew that I was sold on having this outfit. So he nodded with a smile on his face.

"We'll take the jacket, pants, and the boots. Do you have gloves with this material?" I asked.

"Yes we do," the clerk nodded.

"I'll take a pair of them as well. He's a size SM, and his shoes are a size 7," I said. The clone then walked around and picked out a few timberwolf grey t-shirts and black socks. We then both lined up at the counter and he gave us the price, which was about 7,600 ryo. The clerk also added in an extra bonus for being the first customer to buy the new synthweave. The bonus was if the outfit was outgrown within the next year, all I needed to do was bring it back with the docket and a new sized set would be given at half price. I paid it over and we left the store as happy campers.

We were now heading back to my house where I would put on my new outfit when we passed an electronics store. I paused and looked at a large poster depicting the new iPhone 7. A large grin crossed my face before I headed inside and 3 minutes later I came out with a brand new piano black 128GB iPhone 7 Plus and a pair of gold/white Beats by DrDre Solo2 Wireless headphones. Some might call the colour bling for chicks, but I think they suited my blonde locks.

As soon as I got home I set up the new iPhone onto my computer. As it began to upload my music onto my new gadget, I undressed and put on my new clothes. I took one look in the full body mirror and grinned. "Wow! Who's that handsome devil?" I asked myself, not even caring about the devil bit. I looked great. I was about to stand to the side to get a different angle when another wave of intense itchiness swept over my hands. It was like I had pins and needles.

"Yeow! What in the hell?" I voiced as the sensation got stronger. I pulled off the gloves and my eyes widened at what I saw. Small patches were growing on my hands. It looked like when Neo touched the liquid mirror in the first Matrix movie, only the reflective substance was spreading from a few spots on my hands. "What the fuck?!" I yelped in fright. In the back of my mind I was wondering if I had consumed some LSD by accident somehow.

' **Don't worry! I think it's the bloodline limit that you swallowed yesterday. It's awakening!'** Samantha said.

'My bloodline turns my hands into chrome?' I asked in confusion as I watched my hands become 60% engulfed in the very reflective substance.

' **Maybe that's how it's seen as. Like the visual signs that show when a Hyuga activates their Byakugan, or when the Uchiha use their Sharingan,'** April replied.

By now the conversion was almost complete. I watched in a trance as the last few patches of my skin disappeared under this metallic sheen before the itching stopped completely.

"…That's it?" I asked out loud.

' **I guess. I don't know what it is though,'** Rubi said. **'What about you guys? Any ideas?'**

There were a few murmurs of no's.

' **I believe I know,'** Sylvia spoke up. **'But we need to test it first. Naruto, can you imagine a sword appearing in your hand? Any kind will do.'**

'Uhh, ok,' I replied and so I thought of a sword. Being a fan of Final Fantasy this was easy and so my mind drew on the most iconic sword in the entire series. As soon as the image popped into my mind, I felt my hand grasp a handle of some kind and I watched in open mouthed and eyed awe as a massive sword was constructed quickly in my hand. It looked like when Emiya Shirou created blades in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works; particles of energy pulsed out of my hand and condensed into a sword. And in a matter of a few seconds, it was over.

I now held an exact replica of the Buster Sword that Cloud used in Final Fantasy VII. It looked like the final design used in Crisis Core when Angeal and Zack used it. It was a thing of beauty. The maroon leather bound handle; the golden winged motif on the hilt; the straight lines etched into the blade. Even the scratches and slight dents in the blade were there.

' **I thought so,'** Sylvia murmured to herself.

' **Well what? Spill the beans!'** Irikah asked impatiently.

' **It seems that the bloodline tablet contained a very ancient and very extinct bloodline limit. It was never named, but each person that awakened it was nicknamed 'The King of Blades'. These people were able to construct swords from thin air and no resources. All that was needed was a focused image in their mind to create the sword. Old records say that the main sign one was a King of Blades was that their hands looked like they were made of highly polished metal,'** Sylvia explained.

'Wow! What a sweet bloodline limit! Way better than some old red copy wheel eye,' I exclaimed with a massive grin.

' **However, there's a drawback. You will need to learn a few dozen kenjutsu styles. While you can create swords as well as dismiss them at will, kenjutsu knowledge doesn't automatically come to you. You will need to learn many different styles before you can even begin to call yourself a King of Blades,'** she added.

'Oh…,' I replied, a little daunted at the task I now had in front of me, but then I remembered who I was. I was Naruto Uzumaki damnit! And I would never give up on my dream to become Hokage! 'I promise I will learn and master as many kenjutsu styles as I can to become a true King of Blades!' I said mentally with focus and determination.

' **We'll help you by teaching you the styles we know of,'** Rubi said.

'You have swords?' I asked.

' **Yep! I wield a single katana. Samantha wields a Chinese broadsword. Dusk dual wields two long black Ninjatos. Sylvia uses a Rapier, and Zoë, while she normally uses her scythe, she also uses a black bladed machete in case she's disarmed,'** she explained.

'You wield a Scythe Zoë? That's so cool,' I half whispered in awe. There was no reply and I was about to repeat myself when Dusk spoke up. **'Are you blushing Zoë?'** she asked. There was a bit of shuffling sounds inside my head before Dusk spoke again, now a little frustrated. **'Damnit Zoë! Stop moving around so I can get my blackmail material!'**

' **No,'** Zoë replied in her usual tone and seemed to continue to dodge Dusk's efforts to get blackmail on her. Eventually I heard Dusk huff in annoyance.

' **Anyway… there's also Hayate Gekko. He's one of the very few kenjutsu masters in Konoha that would help you. His girlfriend, Yùgao, might also help you, but I'm not sure of her feelings toward you,'** Erinya added her five mon. (AN: Mon, the original square holed Japanese coins, are used as cents in this story. 100 mon equals 1 ryo just like 100 cents makes up 1 dollar.)

'Thanks you guys!' I said. I then looked at the Buster Sword I was holding in my hands. 'Uhh Sylvia? You said that I could dismiss any blade that I create. How exactly do I do that?'

I heard her sigh before answering. **'Isn't it obvious? You simply imagine the blade disappearing from your hands. Honestly, even a child could figure it out.'**

I resisted the urge to sigh myself. I just knew that the strawberry blonde haired chick was going to be difficult in the future. So I held out the weapon, which in the back of my mind I realised that it didn't weigh more than a normal katana, and imagined the blade disappearing. I then watched as the sword dissolved into energy particles before those too dispersed. As soon as the blade left I took a deep breath. I was going to have a lot to do. And then there were my new hands.

"I wonder what they feel like," I murmured before I lifted one and pressed it against my cheek. I was quite surprised that my hand still felt like my hand, and not like it was made of metal like a T-1000. I then rubbed the same hand against the wall and felt my skin pick up the many bumps and minute cracks as if my hand was still the same as before the transformation.

"So it's only a visual change. My hands are still the same physically. Good thing I bought these gloves to cover them up," I said out loud as I put them on, completing the new look. "Ok. Now I need to go and complete my registration and get my own headband. I reckon I should go for a black one. And then, house shopping!"

* * *

"Alright, you're the last one kid. And I must say you look more like a rock star than a ninja," the photographer said as he looked me over while fiddling with expensive looking photographer equipment.

"Yes well, I still want to look stylish while being a ninja. And besides, at least it's black and I can hide my hair and fur collar with the hood," I countered as I removed my new set of headphones from my neck and set them aside. It would be unprofessional to have them in the shot.

"True indeed," the photographer agreed. "You should've seen some of the other kids I've photo'd today. One wore a red qipao dress and had bubblegum pink hair. When I asked if she had a plan to cover up her hair on missions, she asked me why she should when she had the feelings of Sasuke Uchiha to gain. Or something like that."

'That sounds like Sakura. I reckon she should make an effort to rethink her priorities and style now that she's a ninja,' I thought.

' **If it wasn't for yesterday's events, you would be the same Naruto,'** Samantha said.

'True,' I agreed. 'And I'll be eternally grateful for yesterday, in more ways than one.'

The photo shoot went well and I was able to get a good shot fairly quickly. After getting the photo taken and printed out in two sizes; one to be used on the ninja registration papers and another lager one to be used in my file, I made my way over to the Ninja Academy to register myself officially with the Hokage.

I entered the mission briefing room where the Hokage gave out all official missions that weren't classified. The ones that were classified were briefed in the Hokage's office in secret.

Sarutobi looked up and recognised me. "Ah, Naruto. Glad you're…" he paused as he took in my new look.

"Like my new threads?" I asked as I walked in till I stood in front of his desk.

"As a matter of fact, I do. While they're not perfect for ninja use, they are much better than what you were wearing before," the Hokage said, sounding quite careful to not insult my choice of clothing from before.

"You mean my jumpsuit that had more neon orange than all of the red light district combined?" I grinned knowingly. The Hokage blinked at my new more calm and less hyper attitude. "Uhh… yes," he eventually said. I nodded and handed my photos to him. He took a look and blinked again. "I'm surprised again Naruto. I thought for sure you would pose in a hilarious way with kabuki face paint."

"Well I thought it was time to start acting professionally now that I'm a ninja," I said.

"Well, you certainly get the message, unlike some of your classmates. I'm proud of you Naruto," the old man smiled. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. Wasn't often that he said that about me.

The Hokage then looked at his assistant. "Leave us," he ordered. The assistant nodded and left the room. The Hokage also moved with him, but he closed the door and flipped through a series of handseals. There was a pulse of chakra that engulfed the room before it stabilised.

"Uhh, what's this all about old man?" I asked, a little nervous.

"No need to be scared Naruto. I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday's events. How are you doing?" he asked in concern.

"I'm ok. But I think there are a few things I need to tell you first. After I went to sleep yesterday night, I met Kyuubi," I began.

"You actually met Kyuubi?!" Sarutobi gasped.

"I did. And we were very wrong about the fox," I said seriously.

"Explain," the Hokage asked, slipping into his serious leader tone that I had heard a few times when he spoke to his subordinates.

"Well, for starters, Kyuubi isn't evil. And second, Kyuubi isn't one entity, but nine separate entities. Sisters actually," I explained.

The Hokage blinked a few times before his face grew stern. "Now Naruto. The fox could be deceiving you, lulling you into a false sense of security to take advantage of you!"

I shook my head. "They weren't lying. I met each of them face to face and, even though each one has a very different personality, none were evil demonic entities of any sort."

"Is there a way I can verify this?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. They taught me how to summon them out of the seal. They are restricted while outside the seal by a collar they wear around their necks. We haven't discovered the extent of this restriction, but I've already summoned one and she didn't go on a rampage when she came out, so I think it's safe to do so here with all of them."

"Hang on a minute. Let me at least put up a barrier. I trust you, but better safe than sorry, right?" he asked.

"Of course. I would do the same in your position," I replied.

After several strong barriers were erected, I concentrated on all nine of the vixens and flipped through the seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I cried out and slammed my hand onto the wooden floor. Immediately a massive smoke cloud blasted out from the impact point but quickly swept away to reveal nine immensely attractive women flanking me. And I saw that each one had the same black collar around their necks with red softly glowing kanji symbols for 'Seal' placed in a few spots around the collar. I smirked widely, thinking I must've looked like such a pimp.

The Hokage looked at the newcomers, seeming slack jawed at the site. "Y-you are… Kyuubi?" he asked.

"Together we are," Sylvia confirmed.

"Here's the deal with us, old man. When we were born, we were intended to be a single entity. We, and the other Bijuu, derive from the ancient Juubi who battled the person you called the Sage of the Six Paths," Rubi began.

"Yes, I am aware of this legend. The Juubi was split into nine different entities which became the bijuu of today while the body was sealed inside a stone prison which became the moon," Sarutobi replied, not phased at all by the 'old man' remark.

"That's right. However, he could not construct a single nine-tailed entity. It's not possible unless you know exactly what you are doing. He was able to do so with the others, but creating the nine-tails was beyond him. So he did the next best thing. He created nine single tailed vixens who could morph together into a nine-tailed entity when needed. That's us," Samantha said.

"However we only need to fuse together once every year to prevent our chaotic youki from going out of control. Even though the Sage was successful in bringing us into the world, we are still unstable. We keep stability up by transforming into the Kyuubi every year, usually in complete isolation. We do this for one day before splitting and going our separate ways for the rest of the year," Erinya continued.

"But then someone, who had obviously done their homework, followed one of us and discovered our hideout. He took control of us via a genjutsu and we were forced to battle a long brown haired man in red armour. The person who was controlling us had wild black long hair and wielded a large fan," April said.

"The red armoured one was able to free us and we bolted from there as fast as possible. But we were ensnared again many years later by a man wearing a full face white swirly mask," Irikah continued.

"Sealed inside Naruto," Zoë said.

"Yes, thanks to the efforts of your Fourth Hokage, we were stopped and sealed inside Naruto," Dusk elaborated.

"And that's where we've been for the past 14 years," Elaine finished up.

There was a long silence before Sarutobi nodded. "I sense no deception coming from you so for the moment, I believe you," he said.

"There's something more I need to tell you," I said.

"Even more?" the Hokage asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so. While I was surfing through the Forbidden scroll, I unsealed a small pill said to grant the person who swallowed it a new Bloodline Limit. Naturally I gulped it down, but nothing happened so I assumed it was a dud."

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto, you know better than to eat a foreign substance," he said, facepalming.

"Well I desperately wanted to have something awesome I could call my own," I replied. "I know I should've known better. But at the time, I didn't."

"At the time?" the old man asked.

"Yeah. Turns out it was taking a bit longer to kick it into gear. I have control over an ancient and previously extinct Bloodline Limit now. Apparently it doesn't have an official name but whoever mastered it was known as the King of Blades," I explained.

"The King of Blades?!" Sarutobi said in shock.

"Yeah. From your reaction it seems you know something," I said.

"Indeed. How much do you know of it?"

"Just how it works, the fact that I have a ton of kenjutsu training ahead of me and that the sign of one activating their bloodline is that their hands turn to metal," I explained as I took off one of my gloves and wiggled my fingers at him.

"Fascinating… anyway, the bloodline allows the user to create any kind of blade as long as the user can imagine it strongly enough. And yes, one needed to train in several different kenjutsu styles to be able to use the blades they create effectively. The clan who wielded this very formidable bloodline became extinct about 2000 years ago.

"The clan originated from Iron Country and most of the clan were samurai. They were all gifted in the sword arts, but only a few awakened the bloodline within them. I believe it was only one user per generation in the whole clan. The limit was never formally named, but each user who mastered the bloodline limit was named the King of Blades for their generation.

"At one point, a King of Blades journeyed to make an alliance with a clan in what is now known as Mist Country. They agreed and as a gift and a display of his power, the King of Blades created seven unique swords. The alliance didn't last for long as the samurai clan was wiped out through mysterious circumstances soon after, but the swords remained in the care of the clan that received them. Eventually they were inherited by a group of kenjutsu masters known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The clan that received the swords revered the King of Blades as a mighty warrior and a person of iron will. I believe the Mist Village and most of the ninja there still talk and pass down the legend of the King of Blades from generation to generation," Sarutobi finally finished telling what he knew about the limit.

"Wow… I knew from the beginning that this limit was awesome, but I didn't think it was that famous," I said in awe.

"Everyone who knows about it thinks the bloodline limit disappeared from this world millennia ago. But now you've awakened it thanks to a tablet. Now I would ask you to submit for testing-"

"No way! I'm about to be sorted into my team tomorrow! I can't miss that!" I cried out in panic.

"I know, so I want you to be very careful in using this limit. Don't do too much and report any odd behaviourisms or side effects that this may have," Sarutobi said seriously.

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, old man. I'll do that. But while we're on the subject of side effects, there's one that's happened. But it's a good one!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Sarutobi said.

"Well, it seemed there was a side effect to the seal used to seal the ladies away inside me. Apparently trace amounts of youki seeped from them and infested my brain. It essentially clogged up my thinking processes and stunted my mental growth. That's why I've been… dumb, for the past few years. But the bloodline freed up my brain and now I can think so much faster and clearer. I remember stuff that happened in my past that I've forgotten long ago. So, basically, I'm a whole lot smarter," I explained.

"So that's what prompted this change in your attitude. Well I can't say it's a bad thing. Just remember to tell me of any unusual things happening in the future. The tablet was created by Orochimaru, the Sanin traitor. Who knows what unforseen side effects might be waiting to surprise you," Sarutobi warned.

"Right," I nodded as my mind recalled all the information that was taught on Orochimaru in the Academy. He was a genius inventor of jutsus, however after being caught doing immoral and illegal experiments on humans, he escaped the ANBU's grasp and broke ties with Konoha. He hadn't been seen for 20 odd years now.

"By the way, I recognise the fabric on your new jacket to be Cryo-Leather. How did you get that much money to buy it?" the Hokage asked.

"Well Rubi has apparently visited here in the past and did some… work. She saved up the money and hid it in a safe spot. She said that, while she and her sisters are stuck connected to me, she would allow me to use all the money she saved up," I replied.

"Is this true… uh… Rubi?" he asked, looking around to see which one was Rubi.

"That it is. And not to worry, I'm completely fine with it. I want him to use it. Anything that benefits him at the moment, benefits us," she explained.

"Well, ok. Spend it wisely Naruto," he warned in that grandfatherly way.

"Of course. There's also enough to buy my very own house somewhere in the new development area so that's where I'm heading next," I explained.

"Do you need some help?"

I shook my head. "It's ok. I feel as if I need to do this myself."

Sarutobi smiled. "I understand. Now come back in a few days and I'll register these women into Konoha so they have forged backgrounds to fall back on if someone brings up questions. For now, let's keep this between ourselves."

"Good idea old man," I nodded.

"Well I believe you have yourself a house to shop for. Don't let me keep you waiting," the Hokage said before he tossed a shiny new black clothed headband to me, which I caught easily. "I think black will suit your new clothes better," he smiled knowingly.

"Thanks old man!" I grinned at him.

"Oh by the way, you'll be pleased to note you've already got a C-class mission under your belt from taking on Mizuki. As he was a Chunin, he should have been far above a greenhorn Genin's capabilities, even with another Chunin backing you up. As such, this village owes you its thanks. Without you, Mizuki would likely have succeeded." Here he reached into his robes and pulled out a wad of cash worth about 500 ryo. He tossed this to me. "That's the payment for a standard C-rank mission. You've earned every ryo."

"Yay! I've completed a C-rank mission!" I yelled in joy before I dismissed the Kyuubi sisters and left the room, tucking the money received into one of the pockets of my new jacket.

-] Third POV [-

The Hokage laughed softly as he took down the final barrier. "Even though he's certainly smarter than before, he's still the same old Naruto," he smiled warmly.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Placements

**Chapter 4: Team Placements**

"So as you can see, the property is spacious enough for a large family. The backyard is expansive enough for your son to train for the Academy. The security seal system is tight to keep your family and valuables safe; even Itachi Uchiha would have trouble breaking into here," the blonde female real estate agent explained as we walked back into the entrance hallway.

I was back in my disguise with my henged clone posing as my son. After passing by a very respectable real estate office, I had ducked quickly into an alleyway and prepared to enter the building. I quickly found a very nice place in the brochure for available homes and set up an inspection of the property straight away.

The house was very nice indeed. It was a large inverted L shaped house. The property was very private, away from all the bustle of the rest of Konoha. I was originally going for somewhere in the new development area of Konoha, but when I saw this listing, it made sense to go private, especially when I had a big secret to keep safe. It was situated some distance behind the Hokage Monument at the edge of a large crystal blue lake and had lush green lawns surrounding the whole property. The lake was actually Konoha's main water reservoir. The outside of the house was panelled with dark flat uneven stone pieces. It was reminiscent of a stone built lakeside retreat. [AN: See Ruth's lakeside views from the Dante's Peak movie]

Inside the walls and floor were panelled with rich red imported Jarrah. The kitchen, lounge room and dining room made up the bottom of the inverted L. The kitchen, lounge and dining room were one large room where space was in large quantities. This was increased with the several sliding glass doors that lined the back of the room from the entrance. The roof was high, increasing the feeling of 'open plan'. Within the 'lounge room' there was a large open fireplace.

The bedrooms and bathrooms made up the side part of the inverted L house. There were five bedrooms which included a master bedroom. First was the Master bedroom and Bathroom, followed by a slightly smaller bathroom next to it for added privacy against outside sounds. Then there were two bedrooms followed by another bathroom and then the last two bedrooms lined up against each other, completing the L. All windows looked out onto the lake, with the entrances connected to a long hallway where one could step through one of the many sliding doors into the back yard.

Like the other bedrooms, the Master bedroom had a view that looked out over the lake, with the back of the Hokage Monument pressed up against the lake. It was very big and it was a little daunting to sleep in a room that was as big as my whole apartment. The entire room housed both bedroom and bathroom, with the bedroom taking up about two thirds and the bath and shower area taking the remaining third. The bathroom section was floored with charcoal grey slate tiles and the walls had rosewood timber attached to them. The bath was big, set into the floor, and the shower was huge, with no glass walls and a giant shower head that just hung there from the ceiling. I was getting really giddy at this point.

Back outside the long set of heavy sliding glass doors opened up onto the patio where a pool and connected spa bath was built into the ground. Dark grey slate floor surrounded both, giving it a more natural look then the usual brick tiles. There was also a two meter high pile of large water polished rocks where water was pumped to the top and it cascaded down the rocks into a shishiodoshi in a separate pool before being pumped back up to the top. There was a small sheltered space where a BBQ could be stored.

' **Take it! Take it!'** Rubi, April, Irikah, Dusk and Samantha called out in my mind.

"Well sir? Is it to your liking?" the agent asked.

"How much is it going for?" I asked, feeling very proud I was keeping my feelings so well under control.

"Current asking price is 1.4 million ryo," she replied.

"I'll pay 1.5 if I can take it right now," I said, smiling widely. The agent blinked in surprise before she nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent moving the small amount of belongings I had to the new house and buying a few extra things for my new place. There wasn't enough time to buy and cart enough furniture to have my new home completely furnished, but I could buy necessary things; like pots and pans, a new 6 gas burner stove, a large French door fridge with a black glass finish and several sleeping bags.

As I and my clones handled these things, I summoned Erinya, Elaine and April to do the shopping. I sent a few clones along with the three to act as pack horses. Good thing there was a shopping centre nearby. After they left I summoned the remainder of the sisters and we got the place tidied up.

It was through this that we learned the limit on how far the sisters could travel away from me. The limit was 5km in a radius from wherever I was at. At one point April had wandered off from the other two sisters to take in the sights. I felt a tugging sensation centred on the seal. I later found out from April that it had felt like walking into an invisible padded wall. It was a soft, but firm resistance to walking beyond the limit.

Zoë worked on the security seals placed around the property. She had taken one look at the seals and scoffed quietly.

"What's wrong? Would Itachi Uchiha be able to get in easily after all?" I joked.

"Amateur," she said in that same soft tone of indifference.

"Uhh…" I replied, trying to get my newly upgraded brain to realise what she was talking about. I blinked as I understood that she was talking about whoever had applied the seals on the property. "I guess they didn't do a good job huh," I said.

She looked at me for a long moment. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was a little unnerving. But on the plus side, this was the first time since we had been introduced that she'd looked directly into my eyes, and I saw that her irises were an enchanting crimson colour. They looked at me from the shadow of her hood and they seemed to glow in those shadows but I didn't feel nervous in the slightest. In fact they were very beautiful to look at. I easily could've gotten lost in those eyes. She then nodded before she got to work on removing the existing seals and placing new ones.

Samantha had changed into a pair of loose blue denim overalls and had tied her hair up tightly for her work, which was hooking up the gas to the stove and running the gas pipes through the back of the cupboards, connecting them to a plug which then connected to the two large gas bottles I had bought along with the stove. She then got to work on connecting the water heater for the outside spa bath to the power grid for my property.

"Where did you learn how to do this stuff?" I asked as she worked on the connection. My eyes caught sight of how loose her overalls hung on her frame and in the space under her arm I spied bare skin and her plain black bra strap as well as the side of the bra cup. I swallowed hard before focusing on something else, trying not to blush from the unintentional peep.

"I had a job as an electrician and technician up at Kumo about 20 years ago. The tech has changed a lot from then, but power and gas connections are still the same," she explained as she finished up. It was an odd sight, hearing her posh French voice paired with the sight of a grease monkey look.

Dusk had changed into her fox form the size of a great dane and was currently exploring the surrounding area, seemingly looking for something. When I asked her what she was looking for, she replied, "Checking for bugs. The spying kind. This is a ninja village so it wouldn't surprise me if there are listening devices hidden away even here. Got to sniff them out before Zoë places the area security and illusion seals. If there's a single bug remaining after she places them, then what we say and do will continue to be recorded even if no new bugs can be placed."

"Wow, you guys are really thorough," I noted.

"We like our privacy, and I assume you do too. You don't want people knowing everything you do including who you eventually get laid with, do you?" she asked.

"I gotta admit, it is none of their business," I replied before I blinked and reddened at what she has said. She took one look and laughed loudly before continuing.

Irikah was in her human hybrid form, dressed in a singlet and grey sweat pants and was currently stretching.

"Why are you stretching?" I asked.

"Gotta stay in shape," she replied before she took off in a jog around the immediate area. It seemed Irikah was a fitness junkie.

Rubi, on orders from Samantha, was checking all the lights, taps and switches to make sure everything was in working order.

"I'm looking forward to having a bath tonight," she sighed, seemingly loosing herself in the idea of a relaxing bath.

"That does sound very nice," I agreed, also thinking about the large bath in the Master bedroom.

"I checked the bath and shower taps already. They're in perfect working order," she reported with a grin, a wink and a thumbs up, looking incredibly cute in the process.

"I just hope the shower isn't like my old one," I muttered darkly as I remembered how annoying my old shower was. Had average pressure, but the cold tap was a bit broken. When the hot tap was on and I tried to adjust the temp with the cold tap, only a small twitch on the tap switched the temp from boiling hot to quite cold. I used to spend a good 30 seconds trying to adjust the tap to the right temp. And even then the tap would move by itself slightly from the vibrations the pipes made, turning up the heat.

"Shouldn't be a problem here," Rubi assured me.

And Sylvia? Well she found a suitable spot outside and meditated the whole time.

The dinner Elaine made for us all was simply delicious. It was a simple lamb and potato stew with carrots, peas and beans, but it was the best food I had ever tasted. Mobs better than the instant cup ramen I usually had for dinner. I had no idea what I was missing out on.

We ate mostly in silence, except when April told me about the distance limit she experienced. I also expressed my new found love for Elaine's cooking and thanked her for making such a delicious meal. Eventually I decided to get some answers on the projected direction I was going to head in.

"So what's the plan for now?" I asked. "In terms of Kenjutsu training, I don't know where to start at all."

"Something simple to start you up on," April suggested. "I believe a style that centres on not killing is a good place to start. I assume you're not rushing to experience your first kill."

I nodded. The thought of killing someone gave me a chill. I knew it would come around eventually; being a ninja, I couldn't avoid it. But I wanted to put it off as long as possible without it compromising my skills. At least until I made Chunin.

"Well I believe the Hiten Mitsurugi style used with Kenshin's sakabatō will be a great start. And with the Kage Bunshin and the sheer amount of clones you can create, training time will be severely cut down," Rubi explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you read anything beyond the initial description of the Shadow Clone jutsu in the scroll?" Samantha asked.

I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Not really."

"Typical," she sighed but there was a smile that danced over her lips. "Look, the Kage Bunshin was originally created for reconnaissance and espionage missions. Anything the clone learns is transferred to the original upon being dispelled either on command, running out of chakra or by a strong enough attack. Meaning that a clone under a Henge could infiltrate an enemy force, gather info and dispel itself, sending any info the clone learned; tactics, battle strategies, defence formations, weak points and other useful info, back to the original who's at a safe distance. Understand?"

I nodded as everything she was saying was instantly processed and understood.

"There's another way to exploit this transfer, but not very many people are able to do so, because of the increased chakra drain creating just one or two clones, compared to normal Bunshins, has on a normal ninja with average chakra reserves. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you have titanic reserves. Some of it is because our youki has been streaming into your chakra coils since birth. This has expanded your coils significantly over the past 13 years. You have the reserves of a fresh Jōnin currently. With focused training, you'll have Sanin level reserves in a year and be beyond Hokage levels a year after that," April explained.

"Woah! Really? I'm that awesome?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"However, this is precisely why you've been failing to do the original Bunshin properly. Using the Bunshin requires a very minute amount of chakra to create. While academy students, even ones that are at the top of their class, can do this because of their small chakra reserves, you have a hard time using a small amount," Sylvia said.

"Why?" I asked, still not getting it.

"Because of your large reserves, this puts more pressure on each jutsu you do. Think of it this way; when an Academy student is told to describe what it feels like to do a jutsu, they say that it feels draining. But what about you?" Rubi asked.

"It feels more like relief, like how I feel when…" I paused as I realised that the content the rest of what I was about to say wouldn't be very proper to say in front of all these ladies.

"You mean when you take a piss?" Irikah asked before she was whacked over the head by a large paper fan anime style, wielded by Samantha.

I sighed. 'At least _I_ didn't finish that sentence.'

"Academy students are taught a basic chakra control exercise where you needed to levitate a leaf from your forehead and hold it at a certain height. Do you remember?" Erinya asked, ignoring the fight that was breaking out between Samantha and Irikah; the tawny haired vixen wielding an inflatable bat to combat the paper fan of doom.

"Yeah, I remember. The leaf kept blasting itself into orbit. I then said it was a stupid exercise and ran off with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru," I replied.

"Yes well, even if you had mastered it, that exercise wouldn't have worked anyways. You needed to master advanced chakra control exercises to control your capacity. Anyways, the reason your Bunshins were dead looking is because you were transferring too much chakra into the jutsu, effectively overflowing it and making it very deformed. The harder you tried, the more chakra you would push into the jutsu and the worse your clones would come out," Samantha explained, sitting on top of Irikah, who was lying on the ground, tied up and gagged.

"So that's why I stuff up on that bloody jutsu! I was trying too hard," I realised. I then blinked. "But then, why was I able to get Kage Bunshin down easily enough?"

"Because those clones are vastly superior to the regular Bunshins. Not only are they solid, but they have intelligence and are able to think for themselves. This requires much more chakra to use up in the creation of the clone. That's why it was easy for you. You simply streamed a large amount of chakra into the jutsu as usual, but the chakra requirements were high enough to create the clone effectively and correctly. In fact, if you streamed more chakra into the clone, it would be able to take a few more direct hits before being dispelled," Rubi said.

"Wow! I had no idea the Kage Bunshin was that awesome," I replied.

"There's more and this is where you'll be able to cut training time down significantly. Since the info that the clone learns is streamed back to the user upon being dispelled, this can also be applied for training. If you trained by yourself in a Kenjutsu style, you would probably master it in about five to ten years. But if you had even a single Kage Bunshin learning and training by your side for the entire time, then you would gain the knowledge of the clone after dispelling it and double the training time you've completed within the same real-time parameters. Do you understand now?" Erinya asked.

"Yeah! I think I do. Each clone acts as an EXP multiplier. So if I used 100 clones, the training time to master the style or jutsu would be 100 times faster, right?" I asked excitedly.

"Now you've got it!" April congratulated.

"But there is a catch. This applies to knowledge only. No physical changes the clones gain will be transferred to you along with the knowledge. So muscle memory, strength and fitness improvements and anything else that's physical will need to be learned by the user only," Sylvia explained.

"Also, be careful when you dispel a large amount of clones. The information overload created by all the clones when they dispel will at best, create an ice cream headache and at worst, liquefy your brain," Erinya warned.

"I see," I gulped as I imagined myself dispelling 1000 clones before my head exploded Mortal Kombat style. "Still, Kage Bunshin is awesome!" I grinned widely. "But if Kage Bunshin needs more chakra, then just how much more?"

"A typical Kage Bunshin clone uses enough chakra for 25 Bunshin clones. So creating 100 Bunshins amounts to just four Kage Bunshins," Samantha explained. "That's why it's labelled as an A-class jutsu and not something lower."

"And just as Rubi touched on before, you can add additional chakra into a clone to add extra endurance, intelligence and likeness to yourself as the original," Dusk added. "The only downside is that if you made them when fighting against someone who can sense chakra levels, like a Hyuga, they would be able to tell which one is real thanks to the fact that your level is much higher than the clones levels."

"So they could be taken as myself if they survive one hit or if asked a question they would be able to think up the answer quicker?" I asked. I got nods all around. "That's so cool." I was silent before I remembered the initial conversation topic. "So the Hiten Mitsurugi style huh? I thought that was just a fiction style from the Rurouni Kenshin anime."

"No, it existed a while ago. It's a style that focuses on speed to inflict damage rather than brute strength as well as to form a foundation on studying and predicting your opponent's movements in battle. It's not my personal style, but I know how to use it effectively, and one can easily incorporate it into other styles," Rubi said.

"So I guess we start tomorrow?" I asked.

"After your team placements. We want to know who you'll be teamed up with so we can decide what styles will be useful in complimenting your teammates," Erinya suggested.

"Then we can get started on your training to make you badass in no time!" Irikah grinned, who had thrown Samantha off her after escaping from the rope.

"Ooh-ra!" I returned the grin.

* * *

The next day I awoke fresh, if a little stiff, and ready for the day. The sleeping bags I had bought for myself and the girls were quite warm, but sleeping on the floor was a little uncomfortable. I hadn't done that in a while. I would make sure to send a clone to order beds for myself and the vixens today while I was at team placements.

After all the explaining about my training last night, we had sorted out who would be in which room. Of course I claimed the Master Bedroom. Rubi, Irikah and Dusk claimed the second bedroom, Erinya and Elaine took the third one, Zoë and Samantha took the fourth and Sylvia and April took the last one.

The bath I took last night had been wonderful. It was a large round spa bath capable of having 10 people comfortably seated inside it. And since there were several jets that vented water into the tub, it was filled very quickly. While I had enjoyed paddling around in it for half an hour, I was quick to feel a little lonely being the only one in it. I wondered if some time I could get the girls to share it with me every now and then. With swimsuits on. I may be a pervert, but I wasn't low enough to insist that they be naked. The thought of having all nine vixens naked in my bath almost made the water red, but I was able to change the subject before it was too late. I may be a pervert, but I was still innocent in many ways, having no real experience beyond porn. And I was smart enough to not base porn on real life, even before my brain cleanup and optimize happened.

After a shower and doing my teeth in there, I came out, dried off and got dressed in my new clothes. I tied my brand new headband around my left bicep. As I came out of my bedroom/bathroom hybrid of awesomeness, I met Sylvia in the hallway. She looked like she had just woken up and she had a bad case of bed hair. And not only that, but the top few buttons on her silvery long sleeved satin PJs had come undone in her sleep, showing a decent amount of plump cleavage in front of me. I displayed the mental fortitude of a Black Ops ANBU as I struggled to keep a straight face and from blushing as hard as Hinata. But my mind was filled with, 'BOOBS!'

"Good morning Sylvia. I hope you slept well?" I enquired politely.

"I've slept in worse conditions," she replied before she turned around and walked back to her room, leaving me in the corridor. It was a whole minute before I could move and clear my mind of the word 'Boobs!'

In the dining room was Rubi, April, Irikah and Samantha. They were all sitting on the floor and chatting about something. Ideas for the house I think. We chatted about who I would get placed with and which sensei our team would get. I just hoped that Sasuke wasn't in it. I really didn't want to put up with his superiority complex until I was promoted to Chunin and could lead my own team.

Then it was time for me to go. Rubi, April and Samantha went with me while the others moved back into the seal. The three vixens that stayed out said that they would keep anyone from harassing me about my new clothes. I guess there would be a few people who would recognise the materials my clothes were made of and would be suspicious of how I got them.

This turned out to be true, as a few villagers who were brave or foolish enough to question me about the origins of my new clothes were scared away by the three women who walked with me. Then when we arrived at the Academy, April and Samantha pretended to use the Shunshin to disappear when in fact they returned to the seal. Rubi stayed out.

"Any particular reason you're staying out?" I asked.

"I just want to meet your classmates face to face, and find some way to embarrass Emo Pants!" she replied with a cute, but devious smile, using my nickname of Sasuke.

"Sounds like a delightful idea," I grinned.

We walked into the classroom, however everyone was chatting amongst themselves, too excited to notice us enter. So we simply sat at an unused table next to Shikamaru and looked around.

Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke as usual. Emo Pants himself was doing a good job looking completely uninterested. But I could tell he loved all the attention. Sasuke's own weakness was his massive ego.

Shikamaru was chatting lightly to Chouji, who was busy munching down what would probably be the fifth packet of chips today. And it was only 8:45 in the morning. Shikamaru looked sleepy, but that was nothing new at all. The guy never tried hard at anything. But as I looked closer at him, I suddenly got the feeling that he was hiding his true strength. It was strange because I didn't get this feeling usually from him. I guess my mind must be sharper than I thought.

Kiba was bragging loudly to anyone that would listen about how he aced the exam and was now a ninja. His partner, a white ninja dog puppy called Akamaru, was perched on his head. Shino sat next to him, looking stoic as usual. I was always curious as to what his eyes looked like. He never took his glasses off, even during physical examinations.

And then there was Hinata, the very shy girl who sat in the corner and sent glances my way every now and then. Her face would always redden after I made eye contact with her. I had no idea why she did that. Even as I thought about it now with my freshened out mind I still had no clue. Maybe I said something to her that offended her. She was the upcoming head of the Hyuga family, one of the founding families of Konoha. I guess it was very possible I said something wrong to her. ' _I'll apologize to her sometime, as soon as I know what wrong thing I said_ ,' I thought to myself privately. _'Maybe she got caught in a past prank by accident or something.'_

I then swept my eyes back over the class and my eyes made contact with Akamaru. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before yelping in surprise. He then barked at Kiba a few times, who in turn looked over to me.

"What the!? Naruto?!" he called out in surprise and confusion. This effectively ended all conversation in the room and everyone turned to look at me.

"Morning everyone," I replied politely with a small smile. "Ready to be sorted into our ninja Hogwarts houses?"

"We are, but what are you doing here?" dog boy asked with a superior sneer. "We all saw you fail yesterday." Sometimes he could be worse than Sasuke.

"Watch your tone Kiba. There's no reason to be such an asshole. And didn't you notice the headband?" I asked coldly as I pointed to my shiny headband.

He blinked, clearly not expecting the tone my reply had. Probably thought I would go on some sort of tirade on how awesome I am. Well I was a new Naruto. Well, sorta new.

…and I am awesome.

"And what's with the clothes? Ninja store didn't stock enough orange for you?" Ino said scornfully.

"Now what did I ever do to you to earn that tone from you Ino?" I asked civilly. Ino looked just as surprised as Kiba did. "As for the clothes, I had a much needed wake up call. The clothes are simply a part of the outcome."

"Who are you?" Sakura then asked the redhead next to me.

"The name is Rubi, and I'm Naruto's friend," she replied coolly, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"You are?" I asked softly. I thought she would only consider me an acquaintance, me being her jailor and all.

"Of course you are," she replied just as soft with a warm smile, her emerald eyes conveying nothing but the honest truth.

" **Yeah! We're your friends too!"** Irikah called out in my mind.

" **Don't forget about us!"** April added.

'Thanks you guys,' I replied in my mind, smiling.

"Yeah right! Naruto doesn't have any friends!" Sakura screeched. We both winced at the shrill voice she put out.

"Shows how much you really know," Rubi smirked at her. She was not impressed at her and I didn't blame her. My views of Sakura were quickly going down the toilet.

"Why you! I'll beat you to a pulp!" she raged, however she didn't move from her seat.

"What did I ever see in her?" I muttered, more to myself than anything.

"Why are you here? You aren't part of the class," Shikamaru asked.

Rubi crossed her arms under her large breasts, making them jiggle and having the eyes of every male in the class follow the movement. Especially Sasuke. It seemed he had taken an interest in her already. He would never admit to it, but Sasuke secretly loved his fan club. Loved the attention. And so he was always looking for more females, and beautiful ones, to add to his collection. It showed everyone that he had all the good looking girls and everyone else had nothing. It was a status thing I guessed, since he seemed to have no true desire to romance any of them. The only one he had failed to recruit in the class was Hinata, but that was because neither was interested in each other. That and there was some sort of tension between the Hyugas and the Uchihas. Well at least in the past there was.

"Finally, an intelligent question for once. If you must know, I'm here to wait with Naruto until he's been selected into his team. Then afterwards we're training with each other," Rubi replied.

"Heh, you should train with someone who knows what he's doing, unlike the dead last there," Sasuke smirked.

Rubi looked at me from out of the corner of her eye and I caught the mischievous gleam inside them. I got the message.

Sit back and watch the fun.

She then turned back to Sasuke and asked in a fake innocent tone, "And would you know what you are doing?" As she said this she sat forward, creating even more cleavage with her breasts. Kiba fell off his seat from leaning forward too far. I wanted to cackle like Master Roshi at that, but I settled for sniggering quietly instead.

Sasuke seemed to puff himself up. "I'm the Rookie of the Year. The best in the whole class. I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two," he leered at her, but mostly at her breasts. I didn't blame him. They were usually the first thing strangers, male or female, noticed about Rubi. Maybe after taking in her dark red hair. …well, maybe not.

"Would it be alright if you could teach me something right now?" Rubi asked in that same falsely innocent tone as she stood up, making sure to angle herself in the right way so that Sasuke got an eyeful on just how well shaped her body was. With another leer at her, Sasuke stood up and slouched over to the front of the class, ignoring all the calls and cries from his fan club to not do it and angry remarks at Rubi for taking all of Sasuke-kun's precious time for herself.

Rubi walked over to the front of the class to stand in front of Sasuke. She made sure to swish her hips to lead him on even more. The problem was that I couldn't stop starring at her wonderful ass as it swayed from side to side. ' _Ohh YEAH!_ ' I thought in a George Takei tone, making sure to make it a private thought. And I was 100% sure it was a universal thought with all the males in the classroom. Yes, even Shino as I noticed out of the corner of my eye (which was really hard to do since I couldn't tear my focus off Rubi's ass) that his eyebrows were hovering way above his teashades. His eyes were probably bug-eyed. Heh, get it? Bug-eyed? Cause he's an Aburame? He's got bug- nevermind.

"So what do I do?" Rubi asked.

"It's ok, I'll tell you what to do while I'm doing it," Sasuke replied. He then moved closer to Rubi and took her hand. "What you do is-"

As Sasuke made to try and teach Rubi something, he purposely tried to cop a stealthy feel of the redhead's plump breasts. However Rubi was way ahead of him, having cleverly manipulated him into that position. She then grasped the hand that held her, took a step back and swung him around in a 270 degree angle. She then let go, leaving Sasuke free to slam into the blackboard, knocking him unconscious. He slumped unceremoniously to the ground. There was no bleeding, but it was clear to everyone that he would wake up with a very big headache.

"Opps! I guess I tried a little too hard," she said in that same innocent tone, but with an undercurrent of evilness added in. It was said in such a way that everyone knew she had meant to do that, but couldn't prove it at all. "I guess I just don't know my own strength." Here she did an anime girl wink and tongue poke face.

I was struggling very hard not to crack up in loud laughter. This was harder than keeping a straight face at Sylvia's bed hair and exposed rack this morning, as the vixens in my head had no compunctions about letting loose their mirth.

The rest of the class was not as amused as we were. The girls looked ready to go apeshit on Rubi and the guys were too busy gaping at her to laugh. She sat back down next to me and flashed me the victory handsign with a cheeky grin.

"Nice job owning Emo Pants there," I laughed.

"Thanks Naruto. I've wanted to do that for a while now," she replied softly so no-one would hear.

"I'd hate to see how Sasuke would come out after a run in with your sisters," I said. We then looked at each other before saying, "Not!" at the same time and laughing.

"That bitch just hurt Sasuke-kun! Let's get her!" Sakura screeched and most of the female population of the classroom descended as one to get to Rubi. But before they moved even half a meter toward her, I stood up and quickly moved in front of Rubi, guarding her. I thought of the most deadliest sword I could think of and watched as the blade was constructed out of thin air. I then stood guard with both hands gripping the Ragnarok sword that belonged to Caius Ballard from Final Fantasy XIII-2. My stance was probably horrible but I was confident that no-one knew a thing about swordplay in this room and that I looked sufficiently intimidating.

"You hurt her in any way, either physically or mentally and I will beat you senselessly!" I growled out as I glared at most of the girls. They all took a step back in surprise as their eyes alternated between the blade and me.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Ino demanded.

"My new bloodline limit. Able to construct any sword," I answered curtly. I then dismissed the blade in my hand before sitting back down. After a few moments the girls did too, their anger momentarily forgotten as they mulled over the scraps of information I had just dished out. Every now and then they would glance my way before returning to their thoughts.

"You didn't need to do that you know. I could have taken them easily," Rubi said softly with a light blush.

"I know. But my body just moved. I don't want to see you hurt even though I'm sure you're very capable of taking care of yourself. I dunno," I mumbled, not sure on what I was saying. "Maybe because you guys are my first real friends," I added as I remembered what they had said not too long ago about being my friends.

Rubi gazed at me a few more seconds before she pulled me into a hug. I felt my face heat up as I felt her breasts push into my chest. "R-Rubi? W-w-what are you doing?" I stammered as the perverted corner of my brain burned the memory of her breasts against my chest.

"I'm thanking you, you dope," she replied as she let go of me and smiled shyly. "It's been a while since any guy has done that for me. They usually just want to fuck me senselessly."

I felt my face heat up again and she quickly noticed. "Oh no! I did it again. I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry!" she apologised. I shook my head as I willed my face to cool down and took a few deep breaths. "It's ok. I'm ok. Phew…"

At that point Iruka entered the classroom. "Good morning everyone!" he greeted.

"Iruka-sensei! That… girl attacked Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm?" he blinked as he looked at Sasuke, still slumped on the floor like a ragdoll. "What happened?"

"I believe I can answer that Iruka-sensei," I spoke up. The teacher took one look at me and his eyes widened. "Naruto?! You've certainly changed," he noted.

"Yes, well. A lot of things have happened. Anyway, my friend here, Rubi, was offered to learn something from Sasuke. But it appeared that she didn't know her own strength and accidentally knocked him unconscious. I don't believe he has a concussion, but I think you should wake him up now, since team placements are about to start," I replied. Iruka blinked at how calm I seemed to explain the situation.

"Naruto-baka is lying! She hurt Sasuke-kun on purpose!" Sakura cried out in anger. Most of the girls agreed with angry voices.

"Boys? I notice you're all quiet about this. What did you see?" Iruka asked.

They were silent for a moment before Shino, of all people, stood up. "Naruto is correct in his assessment. Rubi is not at fault." The guys nodded at this.

"Very well. I'm inclined to believe you Naruto," Iruka said. He would have said more but the outcries of rage from the female body cut him off. "SILENCE!" he roared while using his signature 'Demon Head Jutsu' which used an illusion to enlarge his head massively and pump up the volume of his voice. The girls immediately shut up. As much as they 'loved' their Sasuke-kun, none of them wanted to make a bad first impression in front of their new senseis.

"The reason I'm siding with Shino is because he's unbiased in this argument. Almost every single female in this class worships Sasuke and would do anything for him, even if he was in the wrong. You are now ninjas and kunoichis. You should start to act professionally like Naruto has apparently stepped up and done. You won't be taken seriously by future clients if you continue to act this way."

All the girls seemed to take this hard. Being compared to me probably had something to do with it. But it didn't bother me. If they didn't want to change, then that was their business. It was sad, but they needed to make the decision by themselves.

After a few seconds of Iruka shaking the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke woke up and immediately held his head, complaining of a headache. Iruka said to endure it until team placements were done. And so he walked back to his desk, shooting a look every now and then at Rubi, seemingly confused as to how he ended up unconscious.

"Now, I've been notified on Rubi's appearance here and it isn't a problem. Just remember to not cause any trouble ok?" Iruka said and Rubi nodded with a happy smile on her face. I blinked as I wondered who could've briefed Iruka on my situation. I almost immediately realised that only the Hokage could've done it, playing Big Brother with that crystal ball of his.

"Now, all of you have done well to get to this point. I'm proud of each and every one of you," Iruka smiled as he looked around the class. His eyes rested on me for a second longer before moving on.

"However we have an uneven amount of graduates this year. Normally three graduates are assigned to a Jōnin sensei to make up a team. But this has already been sorted out. I will now call out the teams and introduce you to your new sensei after the team placements have been made."

I listened as the Teams 1 through 6 were listed off. Some of the people placed in their respected teams were happy and some were not. Team 3 and 5 were still active so they were left alone.

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Hell Yeah!" Sakura cheered while Sasuke looked like he didn't care. Which wasn't much of a change from usual anyways.

"-and Raiden Kimomura. Your Jōnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka finished.

I looked at Raiden. He had straight brown hair that reached his shoulders and sharp electric blue eyes. I didn't know him very well, but I did know that he came from one of the new clans that were rising stars, so to speak. He had no bloodline limit, but his strength was in jutsu, specially lightning jutsu. Wasn't good at theory or Genjutsu; Taijutsu was average. His personality was also almost exactly like how I used to be. He had a major league crush on Sakura and he was boisterous, like Kiba. However, unlike me or Kiba, the guy was very sexist.

"Team 8 consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. You will be placed with Kurenai Yūhi."

I looked around to see Kiba eyeing his new teammates and talking softly with Akamaru. Shino looked as stoic as always and Hinata seemed nervous about something.

"Team 9 will consist of Kori Yama, Tsubame Hatame and Kaiden Momoshiro. Your Jōnin sensei is Genma Shiranui. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. You're Jōnin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino seemed to be angry about being in a team with a lazy ass and a fatty, though she said this very softly. The only reason I heard it was that she was sitting behind me. But Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to be quite happy with the fact that they would be together in the same team.

"And finally, because of special circumstances, Naruto Uzumaki will make up a special team called Team Sword. Your Jōnin sensei is Hayate Gekko."


End file.
